She Is My Master
by ShotgunNeko
Summary: A/U When the Otome Viola seemingly falls from the sky and onto Natsuki Kuga, it's a match made in heaven. At least Viola thinks so. Can Natsuki handle being Viola's master and all the love that comes with it? Viola/Kuga Armitage/Kikukawa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai Hime/Otome or Steel Angel Kurumi

**Chapter 1:**

Seventeen year old Natsuki Kuga looked excitedly out the window as the large car pulled up to her new home.

"Garderobe Estates." She read aloud.

"That's right little lady, welcome to Garderobe Estates, your brand new home." Greeted the enthusiastic chauffeur.

"Thank-you." Natsuki mumbled, as the driver opened the car door for her.

Natsuki gazed up at the tall woman before her. The woman seemed to be in great shape for her age. Natsuki guessed her to be in her early to late forties. Glasses adorned her face, and she had dark charcoal hair, with two grey streaks aligning the sides of her head. Although Natsuki hadn't had much contact with the world outside of the orphanage, there was something about this woman that she instantly trusted.

"The name's Chie, Chie Hallard. This is my good friend and your new maid, Aoi Senoh." The woman greeted, pointing to the girl who had joined them on the curb.

Natsuki looked the brunette up and down. She couldn't have been much older than Natsuki herself. Early twenties maybe?

Aoi bowed and Chie continued to speak.

"Aoi and I have been living and serving the master of this house for quite some time now. In fact, we both knew your great aunt Natsuki Kruger when she was still alive."

Natsuki nodded her head at the mention of her great aunt. Her aunt had been a very intelligent woman who had worked for the SEARRS Corporation. Her specialty was robotics and she had helped create weapons for the army, known only at the time as Otome. Not much was known about the Otome project, except that it had been shut down in 1983, after the assassination of SEARRS Corp. President Yukino Chrysant.

If Natsuki had not been so mesmerized by the large mansion behind her, and the five star treatment she was receiving, she may have picked up on the fact that there was no way that Aoi would be old enough to have served her great aunt.

Chie winked at Aoi, and motioned to Natsuki's bags.

"If there is anything you need young master Kuga, we are at your service."

Natsuki cleared her throat and thought for a moment before speaking.

"This is all very nice, too nice in fact." She said, pinching her arm.

Chie and Aoi both laughed at her gesture.

"Are you sure I'm the only living relative of Natsuki Kruger at this time?"

"We are ABSOLUTELY sure." Chie assured her, taking her arm. "Aoi, when you're done with Natsuki's things, could you get our new master a drink?"

Aoi nodded silently, never breaking Chie's gaze.

"Excellent! Kuga-san, welcome to your new home."

Natsuki smiled, following Chie up the driveway. She still couldn't believe that she was a descendant of the great Natsuki Kruger. Saeko Kuga, Natsuki's mother had died when she was only three years old. Having no other known relatives at the time, Natsuki had been forced to live in an orphanage until she was sixteen. This last year had been full of struggles, but she had managed to crash at her best friend Mai's dorm when she could.

Now everything had changed with a simple letter. The letter claimed that with the proper verification of DNA, that she was indeed related to Professor Kruger.

"Natsuki? Are you coming?" Chie asked, waiting by the door.

Natsuki nodded, smiling up at the older woman. Well this was definitely a reversal of fortune.

Why not enjoy it?

"Welcome home!" Chie shouted once again.

With one quick glance back towards her old life, she followed Chie into her brand new home.

"It's good to be home."

...

Chie peered down the hallway, watching as Natsuki entered her new bedroom. She smiled to herself and quickly took out her mobile phone. Dialing a familiar number, she spoke into the receiver.

"It's me. She's here."

"Hello you. Are you sure she is the one?" the voice on the other end asked.

"There is no one else left, so as long as you're sure that Viola is here, then she has to be the one."

"Kruger loved her creations. We recovered Armitage already, so there's no doubt in my mind that Viola is out there as well. I'm guessing close to home."

"I understand."

"If Viola is activated, contact me immediately."

"Yes ma'am."

Chie hung up the phone and then straightened her shirt. She wasn't sure about her boss' plan, but she was sure of one particular thing.

What Alyssa Searrs wanted, Alyssa Searrs attained.

...

Supper had been wonderful, and after they had finished eating, Natsuki had excused herself to go to her bedroom. Once there the blue haired girl had found herself unable to rest, and so she had decided to explore the many halls, wings, and rooms of her newly acquired mansion.

Chie had been quite forthcoming with information about her great aunt, and had even mentioned something about an underground laboratory that Professor Kruger had used in the seventies and early eighties.

Natsuki wasn't really into science at all. As a matter of fact, she really wasn't much for school in general. Natsuki attended Fuuka Academy, the school that the orphanage had sent her to in her first year of junior high. She was quick to blame her circumstance and lack of earlier education for her near failing grades. But as long as she scraped by, Natsuki felt as though she was doing the best she could.

She was so deep in thought that she failed to see Chie sneak up behind her. Chie reached out and grabbed Natsuki's shoulder tightly.

"Gah!" Natsuki screamed.

"Aaaah!" Chie screamed back.

"Chie-san? Sorry you just surprised me."

"And you in turn surprised me." Chie laughed, catching her breath.

Natsuki looked at her watch. It was later than she had thought. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I should be asking you the same question young lady." Chie said sternly.

"I couldn't sleep, to tell you the truth." Natsuki replied, looking away.

"Well that's perfectly normal. I'm sure this will all take some getting used to."

"Yeah." Natsuki mumbled.

Chie looked at the young girl once more and her heart went out to her. She had read all the paperwork that the orphanage had sent on Natsuki and couldn't help but feel sorry for the miserable conditions Natsuki had to endure up until this point.

Chie pondered what Alyssa had told her, as well as what Natsuki Kruger had instructed her many years ago. She then made a decision to play this out as honestly as she could.

"Kuga-san, can I tell you something?" Chie asked.

"Sure." The young girl said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well first let me ask you something. Do you know what it was that your great aunt invented?"

"Not really. I read somewhere it had to do with military weapons?" Natsuki asked.

"Sort of. Have you ever heard of the term "Nanomachine"?

"Huh?"

"Nanomachine. It's a complex system that Professor Kruger helped create during her time at SEARRS.

"What did it do?" Natsuki asked, following Chie towards the stairwell at the end of the corridor.

"Well the nanomachines were used to give regular humans some very interesting abilities."

"Like what?" Natsuki asked, suddenly interested.

"Well, everyone that participated in the Otome project could fly." Chie said, grinning.

"Really?" Natsuki asked, eyes wide. "Like superman?"

"Yes, like that, but well there were no superMEN, in fact, only women were allowed to participate in the project, because strangely enough the nanomachines rejected the "Y" chromosome.

"So women actually WANTED to participate in this thing? Weren't they afraid? I always see men participating in these scientific experiments and movies about superhumans."

"Yes well you are a member of generation X, the generation that watches too much T.V." Chie joked.

Natsuki nodded in reply. It was true after all.

"So where did these women come from?" she asked.

"Well most of them were patients at the SEARRS hospital. In the beginning, those that were asked to participate were either dying, or suffering from a life threatening illness."

"Seriously?" Natsuki asked in awe.

"The nanomachines had the power to heal, once they were installed. Professor Kruger was quite proud of her first two prototypes, Armitage and Viola.

"My great aunt was truly talented wasn't she?" Natsuki said, stopping behind Chie as they neared a dusty door.

"Professor Kruger was a true innovator. I admired her very much. I was lucky to have been able to work with her, even if I was just her personal attendant. In fact, I was about your age when I first began working here." Chie said, feeling rather reminiscent.

"I can't imagine working in a fast food restaurant, let alone an important place like SEARRS." Natsuki said.

Chie laughed. "Yes but times were different back then, which leads me to the here and now. Natsuki, your great aunt had a gift, a gift that was meant to be shared with the world, but due to unfortunate circumstances, that was not what happened."

"You mean the assassination of Yukino Chrysant?" Natsuki asked, remembering the story well.

"That is correct. After the death of the President, Kruger was never the same. She continued to live with Viola, her Otome for a short time, before she disappeared for good."

Chie then pushed hard against the old door, giving it a nudge with her shoulder. The door creaked, pushing back on its hinges, before quietly opening up.

"Shall we?"

Natsuki shook her head and followed Chie into the darkened room.

"This was Professor Kruger's office at one time."

Natsuki took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the light. As she looked around her eyes then widened. The entire room was full of newspaper clippings. Natsuki glanced at the bunch on the wall in front of her, and realized that they were all about prior current events, ranging from the nineteen sixties, to the nineteen eighties.

"Look at this." Chie said, holding up a piece of newspaper that she had found on the desk.

Natsuki scanned the page and read out loud. "December 1st, 1983. Yukino Chrysant, President of SEARRS Corp. Assassinated! Armitage goes berserk!"

"Armitage? Wasn't she one of my aunt's prototypes?"

"Yes. Kruger and Chrysant worked side by side on the project. I believe your aunt considered Chrysant to be her better half in many ways. The two had been best friends ever since college. Professor Kruger had given Armitage to Chrysant as a gift. The otome was a token of their friendship, and a means of protection against the threat of enemies."

"So if Armitage was supposed to protect the President then what happened?"

Chie shook her head. "Nobody really knows, but Armitage blamed herself. Overcome with rage, she ignored the orders of Kruger and SEARRS and took matters into her own hands. Eventually she was tracked by the army and taken down."

"De-activated?"

"I suppose that would be the nice way of putting it. This once again brings me to you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I like you Natsuki, so I am going to be honest with you. Professor Kruger left me with strict instructions when she left. She wanted me to find the one person that could re-activate the Otome, in particular, Viola."

"Viola?"

Chie then handed Natsuki another document from Kruger's desk. This one was a photo. Natsuki gently blew the dust from the frame, and peered down at the smiling faces of the two women in the picture. One was very obviously her aunt. She looked so much like Natsuki, that if she had been alive today, they could have been mother and daughter. The other was a honey haired woman, wearing what looked like a light purple robe. What truly stood out in the picture were the woman's dark crimson eyes. In fact, Natsuki felt like the woman in the picture was staring right at her!

"This is Viola? She is stunning." Natsuki murmured, still mesmerized by the picture.

"She's here." Chie whispered.

"What?" Natsuki jumped, looking behind her. "Where?"

Chie shrugged her shoulders. "That's why you're here. We need you to resurrect her."

"What are you talking about?" Natsuki asked, suddenly feeling apprehensive.

"Kruger told me before she left, that she had a vision. In that vision I was old, and she was young. She then told me she realized it wasn't her in the vision, but a relative, a descendant if you will. She told me that the person in her vision would be the one to re-activate Viola and possibly the entire Otome program. I believe that you are the one in her vision Kuga-san."

"Me? Yeah right. What the heck can I do? I'm not smart at all! You must have the wrong person, I'm sorry to have disappointed you." Natsuki said hastily, turning to leave.

She knew it had been too good to be true. This wasn't for her at all. It was for the one in Kruger's vision, and there was no way that she could be that person.

"Wait. You can't leave yet." Chie pleaded, grabbing her arm.

"What do you want from me? How will I know where to find this Viola person? It's not like in the movies when you just magically happen to hit the right brick in a wall and poof, you suddenly find the secret hidden door." Natsuki yelled, smashing her fist against the wall to prove her point.

"See in the movies, the ground would start to shake and boo-"

Natsuki was stopped mid-sentence as suddenly the ground began to shake, and a cloud of dusty smoke appeared, before a noise was heard from up above.

"Oh Kami..."

Both Chie and Natsuki turned their heads, as suddenly a purple clad body fell from the roof, landing directly on top of Natsuki.

"Natsuki!" Chie cried out, coughing amidst the dust.

Natsuki's eyes widened as she felt herself fall backwards, hitting her head on the hard floor. Seconds later she felt something soft press against her lips, before realizing that there was a human body lying on top of her.

Before Natsuki could react at all, she seemingly found herself staring straight into the very haunting red eyes from the picture on Kruger's desk.

Viola!

Natsuki put her hand to her lips, as the woman on top of her finally stood up. Second later, Chie was also standing beside her; a look of complete shock adorned her face.

"Natsuki, are you okay?" Chie asked, visibly concerned.

"Ara, Natsuki?" Viola asked, before looking down at Natsuki.

"Huh?" Natsuki asked, still reeling from the head shot and the kiss.

"Kawaii! My master is Kawaii!" Viola said suddenly, clasping her hands together.

"Master?"

But before Natsuki could react, Viola had jumped on top of her, engulfing her in an enormous hug. Chie looked on as poor Natsuki tried to wriggle away from her current captor.

"Help! Chie help!" Natsuki cried out.

"Fufufufu." Viola laughed, hugging Natsuki closer.

"Gah!"

Chie just shook her head, laughing at the display in front of her. Secret brick in the wall? Really Kruger? Really?

Viola was definitely back in full form.

What did this mean for poor Kuga-san?

To be continued...

**Next Chapter: **Uh oh Viola wants to eat, sleep and bathe with Natsuki! Can Natsuki handle all the attention? Someone accidentally activates the volatile Armitage! Can anyone control this Otome? Find out next time!

Thanx everyone for reading and reviewing. This chapter was just to ease everyone into the story; next chapter will be more fun and filled with Viola/Kuga interaction!

Take care everyone

ShotgunNeko


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Mai Hime/Otome or Steel Angel Kurumi

**Chapter 2:**

Chie smiled happily to herself as she slowly got into bed. It had been a long and exciting night. One that she was sure would be much longer and possibly much more exciting for poor Natsuki. Natsuki had managed to remove Viola from her long enough to make her first command and Viola's new master.

And that was separate bedrooms...

Chie had a good feeling that Viola wouldn't stay separated from Kuga for too long, but she knew Natsuki would have to learn to handle her Otome, just like Kruger had many years ago.

The door suddenly swung open, and was quickly shut as Aoi made her way to Chie's bed. The brunette made no sounds as she stripped out of her clothes, and joined the older woman in the bed.

"Master?" she said softly, stroking the side of Chie's face.

Chie looked warmly over at her own Otome. "Yes Aoi?"

Aoi pouted.

"I don't want to serve Kuga-san master. I only want to serve you!" she said, throwing herself on top of Chie's body.

Chie comforted the younger girl, and cupped her face gently between her hands. "Kruger is family to us Aoi. If it wasn't for her, neither of us would be here now. I will do anything to make sure that her last wishes are fulfilled, even if it means crossing Alyssa Searrs."

Aoi sighed, but nodded, snuggling into Chie's arms.

"But until then?" she asked, looking up at her master.

"Until then," Chie began, leaning down to capture Aoi's lips with her own.

The two kissed passionately for a moment, before Chie finished her sentence.

"Until then we enjoy what's left of our time together."

Aoi wasn't quite sure exactly what Chie meant by that statement, but before she could ask anything else, the dark haired woman had descended upon her, and all thoughts of anything else but being together, left her mind completely.

...

Natsuki stretched and turned over in her sleep. She had been having the craziest dream. In it, she had just been introduced to an insane superhuman war machine named Viola. Natsuki smiled in her sleep.

"Baka..." she murmured.

"Ara, my Natsuki is adorable when she's sleeping." Viola whispered, planting a soft kiss on Natsuki's neck.

"Mmmm." Natsuki mumbled, leaning her head further back.

"My Natsuki is practically inviting a vampire to bite her gorgeous neck." Viola continued. "If this is what my master wants, then who am I to question it?"

Viola leaned forward again, grazing her teeth against Natsuki's skin, before once again pressing her lips gently against the sleeping girl's neck.

"Mmm."

"Ara, ara Natsuki wants more? My master is quite insatiable!" Viola exclaimed, placing her hands slowly under Natsuki's shirt.

Natsuki's eyes suddenly shot wide open, as Viola's cool hands grazed the skin right below her breasts.

"AAAAH!" she screamed loudly, jumping backwards, as she smacked her head on the headboard.

Natsuki put her hand to her head and immediately looked up, her emerald green eyes locking with a concerned pair of crimson ones.

"V-Viola?" Natsuki stammered, blushing suddenly.

"Did my Natsuki hurt her head?" Viola asked, truly sounding concerned.

"Uh, no it's okay." Natsuki said quickly, dropping her head down to avoid any further embarrassment.

Natsuki was hoping that by some miracle Viola would take the hint and leave, but well no such luck. Instead the amorous Otome pulled her new master closer and began to stroke her long dark hair.

"Hey!" Natsuki shouted, not completely sure why she was shouting.

"Yes my Natsuki?" Viola asked.

Natsuki quickly scooted away from Viola and got up off the bed.

"I thought I told you to sleep in the other room." She said, crossing her arms as she tried to look stern.

"Ikezu! Master is so mean to think that I could even stand one night of sleeping without her."

"Uhm..."

"Besides, my Natsuki looked lonely." Viola said, winking.

"I was not lonely!" Natsuki protested, yet for some reason she wasn't entirely convinced that this was true.

Natsuki looked Viola up and down. It had been a struggle to get her into the other room, but no struggle at all to change her into some night clothes. In fact, the Otome had been all too happy to strip down to nothing in front of her master. Poor Natsuki's face had turned fifty shades of red, before she finally stopped gawking and handed Viola an old AC/DC t-shirt.

At this moment, Viola's shirt had ridden up just the right length to where Natsuki could see the girl's plain cotton underwear, and creamy white legs.

Natsuki chewed nervously on her bottom lip, as she contemplated what to do now. It was true that she was not used to such attention, having never known the love of real parents, or a real family. The memories she had of her mother were almost non-existent, and she had kept to herself for the most part in the orphanage, too afraid to let anyone inside for fear that they would leave her.

As if Viola read Natsuki's thoughts, she spoke up suddenly. "Natsuki doesn't have to worry. We'll be together forever and ever."

"Forever?" Natsuki asked, completely intrigued by the possibility, but aware that forever was a long, long time.

Natsuki then found herself being pulled back towards the bed. She could feel warmth breath on her neck as Viola whispered into her ear.

"Forever. I belong to Natsuki." She stated, as she looked deeply into Natsuki's eyes.

Natsuki looked long and hard at Viola, before her face broke into a small smile. For some reason, when Viola said those things, Natsuki wanted to believe them. Viola smiled back and then motioned for Natsuki to lie down beside her. Natsuki hoped that the darkness in the room would once again hide the blush that was making its way onto her cheeks, and she quickly lay down beside Viola.

Viola leaned in close once again, and her fingers found their way to the hem of Natsuki's own night shirt. Natsuki gasped, partly because of the cold contact, and partly because she was unsure of where Viola was going with this.

"V-Viola...I-"

Natsuki stopped as she felt Viola's thin, graceful fingers run smoothly along the skin of her stomach. Natsuki relaxed a little, as Viola's fingers continued to massage her tummy. She was unsure of whether or not it was a good idea to close her eyes.

"Natsuki needs to learn to relax." Viola whispered, kissing the side of Natsuki's face.

Natsuki turned her head away from Viola. It was not because she didn't enjoy what Viola was doing, but simply because once again her face was as red as a tomato.

Viola giggled and Natsuki tried desperately to change the subject.

"Viola?" she asked softly.

"Yes my Natsuki?"

"Is there any other name rather than Viola that I could call you?" she asked out of the blue.

Viola pretended to pout once more. "Does Natsuki not like my name?"

"No, it's not that." Natsuki assured her. "It's just that Viola sounds so formal, like a family name, or even a color." She said laughing.

Viola pondered for a moment, before something came to her head.

"Shizuru." She said slowly.

"Shizuru?"

"Yes, Shizuru Viola." The tawny haired woman replied.

"Hmmm Shizuru? I like it, it's very pretty." Natsuki said, facing Shizuru once more.

Shizuru smiled happily at her master. "I am glad Natsuki approves!"

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, once again slightly uncertain.

"Yes master?"

"If you want to, and only if you want to, I think it would be okay if you slept in my bed with me tonight." Natsuki said, gauging Shizuru for a reaction.

Shizuru giggled and bounced on the bed. "Ara my Natsuki wants to be intimate with me? How sly!"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki exclaimed, blush once again returning.

"Fufufu I love making Natsuki blush."

Natsuki laughed too as she curled up beside Shizuru.

"Just keep your hands above the covers at all times." Natsuki warned.

Shizuru grinned, putting her hands up in the air. "So that Natsuki can take advantage of me? Natsuki just has to ask if she wants to touch." She said coyly.

"SHIZURU!"

...

Yukino Kikukawa looked and her watch and grimaced. It was way later than she had imagined and she had spent too much time at the library working on the research for her science project.

"Mom's going to kill me." She muttered under her breath as she opened the door to her home.

"Mom? Midori-san?" Anyone home?" she called out, nervously putting her books on the table.

Yukino was the adopted daughter of Yohko Sagisawa, a brilliant scientist who worked for SEARRS Corp. In fact, the current President, Alyssa Searrs, was so impressed with her mother's work, that she, her mother and her mother's partner Midori had moved into a SEARRS facility so that her mother could work at home, using SEARRS special tools, technology and laboratory.

Yukino scanned the kitchen and living room. Nobody seemed to be around. The auburn haired girl looked on the kitchen table and sure enough there was a note from her mother on the table.

"Midori and I have gone to the SEARRS Christmas Charity Auction. Will be home late. Meatloaf in the fridge. Love Mom."

A smile graced the young girl's lips as she realized she was home alone. Two months ago being home alone would have meant time to dwell on her pathetic existence, and wonder why she was the biggest nerd that Fuuka Academy had ever seen. It would have given her time to wonder why she couldn't be athletic, funny, charming or popular.

But that was two months ago. Two months before she had discovered her mother's latest project in her basement laboratory. Yukino's adrenaline raced just thinking about it.

About her.

The girl in their basement...

Any spare moment when her mother was not present she had spent downstairs gazing at the girl that had been neatly draped over what looked like an examining table. The girl was blonde and looked quite young, possibly only older than Yukino by a few years. But it was her physique that caught Yukino's eye. The girl was in magnificent physical shape. She could see the curve of the blonde's muscles under the white sheet, even from the top of the stairwell.

Yukino sighed happily as she hit the bottom step and raced towards the table. She had no idea who this girl was or what her mother's involvement was with her. Still, Yukino had spent many nights in the past couple months sneaking down into the basement, just to get a good look at the outstanding specimen in front of her.

Yukino gingerly hoisted herself onto the large examining table and sat cross legged in front of the girl. At first she had watched the girl from the stairwell, until curiosity had gotten the better of her. Then she had moved to the table, content with telling the stranger stories about school and her life.

Now she was feeling extremely bold. She reached out until her fingertips brushed the side of the girl's face. She then jumped back at the warm contact. The girl didn't move, which was not surprising, since she had seemed to be in a coma-like state the entire time she had been in the basement.

Yukino then looked at the thin sheet covering the girl's body. It was draped over her midsection, covering her body from the waist down. The waist up was completely uncovered, and Yukino found herself drawn to the girl's more than ample chest. Yukino pondered for a moment before deciding that you only live once.

She reached out tentatively and cupped her hand over the girl's right breast.

Soft...

Yukino sighed, gazing at the blonde's lifeless face.

"I wish you could hear me." She said softly, stroking the girl's forehead with her fingers.

"I wish you could see me." She whispered, passing her hand over the girl's eyes.

"But most of all," She continued, breathing heavily. "I wish you would kiss me."

After she said it, she wrapped her arms lightly around the girl's neck and leaned forward ever so slowly. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips firmly against the girl beneath her, holding them there for a few seconds, before she opened her eyes.

What she saw made her scream. Two violet eyes blinked back at her.

"Yu-ki-no?" the blonde said slowly, adjusting to the light as she sat up

Yukino didn't get a chance to answer, as her knees gave out and she promptly fell to the floor.

"YUKINO!" Armitage yelled, grabbing the girl before she could hit the floor.

"Is it really you? But it can't be? I saw them kill you! Yukino! You've come back to me." Armitage rejoiced, holding who she believed to be her beloved master in her arms.

"I promise nobody will ever hurt you again. We will never be separated, I swear it." The blonde vowed, clenching her fists.

She then turned Yukino's face to her own. Something was wrong. Something was definitely different about Yukino.

"Who? Who are you?" Armitage asked, suddenly repulsed by what seemed to be an imposter.

Armitage shook Yukino, but to no avail as the girl was still out cold. Armitage then growled.

"Viola...Schwarz...REVENGE!..." she yelled, as a plethora of memories hit her like a tidal wave.

Armitage jumped up from the table, discarding the sheet that had been covering her body in the process. She looked down. This would never do. How was she supposed to exact her revenge with no clothes on?

The blonde flew up the stairwell, forgetting all about the Yukino imposter she had left on the table. As luck would have it, Midori had just bought a brand new motorcycle a few days ago. She claimed it would help her with her mid-life crisis issues, to which Yohko had rolled her eyes. Midori was always buying the latest toys, and so Yohko had not been surprised when she had shown up with the bike in the middle of the driveway.

Of course you can't be a biker babe without the proper threads, and Midori had just bought a sweet black leather bike set, complete with helmet. Armitage smiled viciously.

Black leather?

It certainly fit her badass attitude. Without a second thought she quickly donned the leather suit, minus the helmet.

"Viola you better be ready. Because I'm coming for you!" she promised, raising her fist to the air.

Then without another word Armitage took to the sky.

...

Armitage grumbled loudly, not sure what to do now. She had been peacefully flying, minding her own business, when suddenly she had felt a small tug on her body. Actually she had been rampaging like a bat out of hell, but either way, there was definitely some unseen force that was pulling her backwards.

What was going on?

Armitage floated in mid-air with one finger on her chin as she pondered her dilemma. Although she knew she could move forward freely, there was a part of her that wanted to go back. But why?

Suddenly Armitage snapped her fingers. It must be because of that girl! The Yukino imposter that had managed to re-activate her after all this time.

Reactivate...

Armitage's head suddenly began to hurt. She couldn't control it anymore; she had this unexplainable urge to see that girl again.

Armitage sulked before turning around.

"This doesn't mean she's my master!"

Back at Yohko's lab, Yukino had finally regained consciousness. She moved slowly from the examining table and blinked twice to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The first thought that hit her was what had happened to the blonde woman, and the second was how much trouble she was going to be in after she explained this to her mother.

Fortunately for her, Armitage was back.

"Come here." A gruff voice said from behind her.

Before Yukino could react she found herself helpless engulfed in Armitage's strong grip. Yukino closed her eyes, waiting for the beast to end her life and was surprised to feel the other girl's head against her chin.

"Climb on my back." Armitage said, in a slightly gentler tone.

"I need your help."

Yukino knew she should question the girl, or at least have some fear for her own safety. Armitage held onto Yukino, taking in the feel of her body, and the scent of her hair and skin. Armitage closed her eyes as she envisioned her own beloved master, Yukino Chrysant. Her master was a kind, caring, confident and loving person. Thinking about her master made her angry once more. She would find and kill those responsible for her master's death at ANY cost. She roughly pushed Yukino onto her back.

"It's time to visit Viola."

**To be continued**

**Next Chapter: **Natsuki takes a bath with Shizuru's flotation devices! Armitage gives Viola a piece of her mind. Natsuki and Shizuru's bond deepens as they use their "love-love" power to fight off Armitage. Why does Armitage still have the previous memories of her past life?

LOL tune in next time!

Thanx always to all those who read, review and give their opinions!

Take care all.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime/Otome or Steel Angel Kurumi

**Chapter 3**

Natsuki was not asleep, but she was in the most peaceful resting state she could ever remember being in. Only inches away from her, she could feel Shizuru's warm breath on her face, as she listened intently to the beating of her Otome's newly awakened heart. Shizuru had pulled Natsuki on top of her, and the younger girl's head was resting soundly on the older girl's chest. Natsuki had been drifting in and out of sleep all night long. Every time she opened her eyes, there was Shizuru, smile never leaving her face.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, propping herself onto her side. "You haven't slept at all. Are you okay?"

Shizuru responded by thrusting Natsuki gently onto her back, before straddling her hips. Natsuki began to blush once again.

"I'd much rather watch my cute Natsuki sleep. Besides, Natsuki will need lots of rest so we can begin our adventures tomorrow." Shizuru winked.

"Adventures?" Natsuki asked.

"Mmhm. Natsuki and I are going to do everything together. I will eat with my Natsuki, and sleep with my Natsuki and how could I forget bathe with my Natsuki!"

"B-Bathe?" Natsuki stuttered, contemplating the possibilities.

"How else will I make sure Natsuki washes behind her ears?" Shizuru asked. "I can't wait to see my Natsuki's skin all soapy wet, and then-"

"SHIZURU!"

Shizuru was about to continue teasing, when she suddenly heard something above them.

"Shhh." She said, gripping Natsuki tightly.

Natsuki lay frozen, waiting to find out what it was that had captured Shizuru's attention.

"Danger." Shizuru warned, climbing off of Natsuki.

"Wait, where are you going?" Natsuki asked, rolling out of bed.

"To the roof. Natsuki will stay here and wait."

"What about your..."

Natsuki didn't get to finish before Shizuru had taken off.

"Pants?"

Although Shizuru had told her to stay put, Natsuki didn't like not knowing what was happening. She quickly resolved to follow Shizuru; after all it's probably what a good master would do. A moment later Chie burst into her room.

"Kuga-san, quickly we need to get to the roof."

"I know. Shizuru is already up there. What is going on?"

"I'm not sure. But I sense a powerful energy up there." Chie said, motioning for Natsuki to follow. "Aoi is already on her way, so let's hurry."

Natsuki nodded, following Chie out the door and towards the roof. She silently prayed that Shizuru was okay.

By the time Chie and Natsuki caught up to Aoi, they all managed to pile through the door to the roof at the same time. As Natsuki's eyes adjusted, she immediately saw three figures standing close together. One was Shizuru, and the other two she didn't recognize. Fortunately for her, Chie and Aoi did.

"Oh wow, is that who I think it is?" whispered Chie, adjusting her glasses.

"Looks like Armitage." Aoi agreed.

"Armitage? Wasn't she Yukino Chrysant's Otome?" Natsuki asked, craning to get a better look.

"She sure was." Chie replied, looking worried.

"What does she want?" Natsuki wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure. Let's listen in."

The three girls stood quietly as they watched the drama unfold before them.

"VIOLA." Armitage barked.

"Ara? Have we met before?" Shizuru asked, eyeing Armitage up and down.

"Don't tell me you don't remember. I'm your older sister, Haruka Armitage. You need to come with me, so we can fulfill Kruger and Chrysant's last request." She said harshly.

Shizuru stared blankly at Haruka.

"Haruka-chan..." Yukino said slowly.

For the first time since they had arrived, Natsuki, Chie and Aoi turned their attention to Yukino.

"Um, who are you?" Chie asked, trying to make out the figure in the darkness.

Yukino moved away from Haruka and closer to Chie.

"My name is Yukino." She said softly, unsure of what to do next.

"Kikukawa-san?" asked Natsuki, recognizing Yukino as she stepped into the moonlight.

"Kuga-san?" Yukino asked, truly surprised.

"Do you two know each other?" Chie asked.

"We go to the same school together." Natsuki whispered. "I don't have any classes with her though. I heard she's kind of a nerd."

Chie nodded her head. "Yukino-san, do you have any idea what's going on here?"

Yukino shook her own head. "I found Haruka-chan in my basement. My mother works for SEARRS, and Haruka-chan has been down there for a few months. But today I-"

Yukino stopped, slightly embarrassed to continue the story.

Chie grinned. "You re-activated Armitage?"

Yukino didn't have to respond as the blush that adorned her cheeks spoke volumes. Luckily for her, Haruka broke up the moment.

"Viola! Come with me. We will go to the Schwarz facility and finish what our masters started."

Shizuru continued to stare blankly at Armitage. "Natsuki needs me. I won't go anywhere without my Natsuki."

Haruka looked pissed. "Listen to me. How can you not remember?"

She then moved towards Natsuki, shaking her fist. "This imposter is NOT Kruger. How can you betray your master like this?"

Before Haruka could take another step, Shizuru held her arm firmly in the air.

"Natsuki is my master. No one will lay a finger on my Natsuki." She said firmly, throwing Haruka onto her backside.

Haruka was angry. She pounded her fists on the ground, causing the entire building to shake. Natsuki, Yukino and the others all fell to the ground from the aftershock of Haruka's aggression.

"If you're not with me, then you're against me. Prepare to fight." Haruka growled.

In a flash both Otomes had taken to the sky. Faster than anyone could keep up with, the two were matching each other blow for blow. Kicking, punching, blocking. Kicking, punching, blocking. They continued to fight as the rest of the people on the roof, looked on anxiously.

"Should I intervene?" Aoi asked as she poised her fists for battle.

"Not yet. Let's wait and see how this pans out." Chie said, holding her arm out to stop Aoi.

"I still don't understand what's going on. Didn't they work together in the past?" Natsuki asked, looking at Yukino.

Yukino shrugged.

"After Chrysant died, it wasn't long before Natsuki Kruger disappeared. Her dream had been for the world to see her beloved Otomes as something more than weapons of war. Chie interjected.

"When Chrysant died, her dream died as well. It was discovered that SEARRS Corp.'s rival company, SCHWARZ had somehow copied the Otome formula, without the use of nanomachines. SCHWARZ was not following the appropriate protocol and had forced young girls into the program against their will with no regard to their safety or well-being. It was truly an abomination and Kruger and Chrysant had worked diligently to shut it down."

"Is that why they killed her?" Yukino asked suddenly.

Chie nodded. "Well as far as we know. When the story hit the papers, the backlash against Otome began. Not to mention that Armitage then went berserk, proving the point to the higher ups, that the Otome system was unstable. So in the end, the government ordered all Otome to be disposed of. "

"De-activated?"

"Exterminated." Chie said solemnly. "The army had strict orders to fire at will, until every last Otome was gone. Of course Kruger wasn't going to let Viola or Armitage be obliterated, so she invented this."

Chie opened her hand, and Yukino and Natsuki looked down into it.

"A microchip?" Yukino asked.

"That's correct. A de-activation device for the nanomachines. Kruger hoped that one day the world would be ready for the Otome technology. She told me that one day new masters would show up, and be able to control Viola and Armitage. As a matter of fact, now that I look closely, you both really resemble Kruger and Chrysant in their younger years." Chie smiled.

"We do?" Yukino asked, still unsure what her role was in all of this.

"You sure do. In fact, I bet you must be related to the late SEARRS Corp. President somehow." Chie assessed.

"I'm not sure." Yukino said truthfully. "I was adopted when I was two years old."

"Lucky you." Natsuki muttered as memories of her own painful childhood resurfaced.

"Anyways, the point is that the reason Viola doesn't remember what Armitage is talking about, is because Kruger used the de-activation chip on her. Kruger wanted Viola and Armitage to have fresh, new beginnings with their new masters. Unfortunately Armitage is stubborn. She would not allow the chip to be implanted inside of her, and Kruger was forced to manually de-activate her, causing her to have regained most of her prior memories with re-activation."

Yukino nodded. "That explains a lot."

All eyes then focused to the sky as Haruka suddenly scored an uppercut on Shizuru.

"Ha! Feel my fists of fury." Haruka yelled.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Sounds like Armitage watched too many crappy 80's cartoons."

Shizuru struck back with a roundhouse kick, connecting to Haruka's chin.

"Don't worry my Natsuki, I will win so that Natsuki and I can bathe together soon!" she said, smiling at Natsuki.

All eyes then shifted to Natsuki, as the blue haired girl turned red. Natsuki coughed, as Chie and Yukino chuckled.

"Shizuru!"

As Haruka recovered, she tried to catch her breath. Something was not right. It seemed as though they were missing something. But what was it? Purple? Green? What was she forgetting?

No matter, time to finish this. As she turned to Shizuru, she realized her opponent was now pouting.

"I thought my Natsuki wanted to bathe with me?"

"Shizuru! It's not that I don't it's just that I-"

Natsuki stopped as Chie, Aoi and Yukino listened intently.

"Please go on." Chie urged.

Natsuki cleared her throat, but as she was about to speak, Shizuru was suddenly hurled through the air, and towards the end of the roof.

Haruka smiled. "Never turn your back on your opponent."

"She's going to fall!" Chie yelled.

Natsuki wasn't sure what happened next, but suddenly she felt herself moving towards Shizuru. This was ridiculous. She had only known Shizuru for a few mere hours, and yet it was as if the older girl was now a part of her. She couldn't lose Shizuru. She wouldn't let that happen.

"Shizuru!" she called out, propelling herself forward.

"Natsuki what are you doing?" Chie panicked, watching the younger girl throw herself off the roof as well.

Shizuru reached out to grab something to hold onto, but nothing came to her as she began to plummet down the side of the building. Shizuru closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall, until she all of a sudden felt something warm against her skin.

"Natsuki?" she said slowly, partially in disbelief.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki said, burying her head in Shizuru's chest.

"Ara, ara Natsuki must love me to risk her life for me." Shizuru said happily, squeezing Natsuki as tight as she could.

Natsuki wasn't sure where the words came from or why, but she found herself suddenly speaking things that were unfamiliar.

"Shizuru Viola, my Otome, please unleash your true power and protect your master."

As Natsuki said the words, it was as if time had stopped for both Shizuru and herself. Natsuki knew what to do next, as she pressed her lips warmly to Shizuru's and kissed her Otome softly. Shizuru wasted no time kissing her master back, as a warm light engulfed both of their bodies. Natsuki closed her eyes, basking in the warmth, and with the love of her new master making her stronger, Shizuru knew what she had to do.

"MATERIALIZE"

The others on the roof looked on in awe as a brilliant purple light flashed through the air, illuminating the rooftop.

"Purple..." Armitage whispered, suddenly remembering.

"What is it?" Yukino asked, looking at Chie.

"It looks to me like Natsuki discovered her Otome's true power." Chie said, scratching her head.

As the others continued to look on, Shizuru then shot up towards the sky, engulfed in the purple light, with Natsuki tucked neatly under her arm. Without saying a word, Shizuru closed her eyes and opened the palm of her hand, letting loose an enormous blast of energy.

"Kiyohime."

As she spoke the words, the energy blast took shape into that of a large six-headed snake. The snake then lashed out at Armitage, causing the entire building to shake once more. The blonde Otome was caught off guard, as she was knocked backwards, and onto her head.

"Haruka-chan!" Yukino cried out, rushing towards her Otome.

Shizuru had now landed on the roof, and was setting Natsuki down as well. Her opponent seemed hell bent on fighting, and so she quickly moved forward to block Natsuki.

To everyone's surprise, Armitage was suddenly back up and in a sitting position. Shizuru stayed guarded, waiting for her opponent to make the next move.

But Armitage was too busy thinking to notice.

"How did you do that?" she yelled to Shizuru, pointing at her fully materialized purple robe.

"This?" Shizuru smiled big. "My Natsuki did it for me, because she loves me."

Natsuki, who had now joined Chie, Aoi and Yukino, was once again reduced to a blushing, stammering mess.

"M-me? I didn't do it." She said quickly.

"What the hell did you do to Viola to get her to materialize?" Haruka asked gruffly, as she slowly got up.

"I-I didn't do anything, like I said-"

"CHUUUUUU!" Shizuru chirped.

"Huh?"

"Chu." She repeated.

"A kiss?" Chie deciphered.

Shizuru nodded.

Chie and Aoi began to giggle, while Haruka's jaw dropped open. Natsuki sighed, wishing she could disappear through the large hole Shizuru had made in the roof. Haruka then began to pace back and forth, muttering to herself.

"So if I want to be stronger, then I have to do that? With her? But I could never-No that's just plain wrong! She's an imposter after all. I suppose she isn't horrible to look at, but really that's beside the point. I WON'T DO IT! I'll find another way! I'll...I'll-"

Chie cleared her throat, and Haruka finally realized that everyone had been listening to her not so quiet rambling. Haruka then looked at Yukino and shook her finger.

"We've got work to do! This isn't over yet."

Without another word, she grabbed Yukino, throwing her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She then turned to Shizuru, giving her rival an almost eerie grin, before taking to the sky.

Aoi looked to Chie, pouting slightly.

"Don't worry Aoi. Your big sister will be back." She whispered, only loud enough for her Otome to hear.

Aoi smiled, trusting that if Chie told her it was true, then it probably was and she didn't have to worry.

"Shizuru? Shizuru are you okay? Shizuru speak to me." Natsuki said urgently.

Chie and Aoi turned their attention to Natsuki, who was now holding a de-materialized Shizuru. Shizuru was lying on the roof, her head propped onto Natsuki's chest.

"What's wrong with her?" Natsuki asked, concern etched all over her face.

"Hmm." Chie thought for a moment. "Well it's been so long since she's materialized her robe, that it probably took quite a toll on her nanomachines. She will be fine once she has a moment to rest."

Natsuki looked down at Shizuru, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I hope so."

...

Natsuki lay back against the edge of the tub, letting the warm water roll over her body. It had been a long night, and although she had school in the morning, she couldn't seem to fall asleep. Shizuru was still resting as well, and so Natsuki had decided that this was probably a good time to take a nice relaxing bath. Once she had warmed herself up, then she would try and grab a couple more hours of sleep, before school.

School seemed pretty mundane compared to everything that had happened on the roof. And what about Yukino? What would happen between the two of them tomorrow? Would Armitage make good on her promise to come back for Shizuru?

Natsuki's head began to hurt just thinking about it all. She then felt a cool warm cloth being applied to her forehead, and it seemed to melt the pain away.

"Thanks Shizuru." Natsuki murmured, opening one eye.

She then settled back into the tub.

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki screamed, finally realizing her Otome was now in the tub with her.

"Master!" Shizuru squealed back, encircling Natsuki's shoulders with her arms.

"Gah! You're naked!"

"Ara, how else does my Natsuki expect me to get clean?" Shizuru smirked, loofa in hand.

"And where did you get that...stick?" Natsuki asked.

"I am going to scrub my Natsuki up and down, inside and outside until she is all nice and clean."

"Inside?" Natsuki shivered, heat rising to her cheeks.

"Fufufufufu."

"I just remembered I have to study for an exam." Natsuki said, scrambling to get away from her very eager Otome.

Shizuru wasn't buying it, and Natsuki's persistence was no match for Shizuru's strength. Shizuru easily pulled the blue haired girl back towards her, and in doing so ended up pressing her chest against Natsuki's bare back.

Natsuki froze, caught between fear and excitement. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she surveyed her current situation.

She was naked. Shizuru was naked. And there was a loofa...

"Gah!" Natsuki squealed, once again trying to squirm out of Shizuru's grasp.

But Shizuru wasn't letting go, and instead cupped Natsuki's breasts with her hands. Natsuki had never been touched by anyone like that before, and it seemed to scare her.

"SHIZURU! Stop it! Get off of me now." She yelled suddenly, jerking her arm.

Shizuru promptly let go, and Natsuki ended up face first in the water. She came up sputtering and turned angrily towards her Otome. She was about to say something, when she noticed the look of hurt on Shizuru's face.

Her Otome looked as though someone had slapped her.

"Does Natsuki not want me to bathe with her?" she asked softly.

Natsuki instantly felt bad. Shizuru had only been trying to help her. It was what she was programmed to do after all.

Programmed...

Natsuki shook her head. She had almost forgotten in all of this that Shizuru was partly a machine. She laughed bitterly. She had almost fooled herself into believing that Shizuru could love her. But how could Shizuru truly love her, when she was commanded to obey her master. It wasn't love, it was an order.

"I bet you loved Kruger too." Natsuki muttered.

Shizuru just looked at Natsuki, seemingly confused.

"I'm sorry Shizuru; it's not your fault." Natsuki said.

She really couldn't blame Shizuru in any of this. If anything Shizuru and Haruka were bigger victims than Natsuki herself could ever be. Although she knew they had signed onto the Otome project of their own free will, it seemed they had both been through quite a lot.

Natsuki's train of thought was interrupted as Shizuru began to pull herself out of the tub.

"Hey where are you going?" Natsuki asked, suddenly feeling panicked.

"If my Natsuki wishes to bathe alone. I shall not bother her."

Natsuki's heart suddenly began to beat faster. Even though she had just assured herself that Shizuru couldn't love her and none of this could be real, she still felt something unexplainable, deep within her heart.

"Shizuru, will you truly do anything I tell you to do?" Natsuki asked, reaching out for the honey-haired woman's hand.

Shizuru blinked, before taking Natsuki's hand. "Anything for my Natsuki."

Natsuki pulled Shizuru back into the tub, and then boldly moved closer, positioning herself so she was sitting on Shizuru's lap.

Shizuru smiled happily, pushing Natsuki's face gently to her chest. Natsuki was too tired to blush as her cheek grazed the top of Shizuru's perfect chest. Natsuki closed her eyes.

"Will you please wash my hair?" Natsuki breathed, taking in Shizuru's scent.

"I thought Natsuki would never ask." Shizuru grinned.

Natsuki let herself relax and Shizuru began to wash her hair.

Natsuki decided to stop over thinking everything and just live in this moment. Maybe Shizuru could love her and maybe she wouldn't. Nobody could predict the future. Right now she was intimately close to a gorgeous, wonderful woman who would do anything that Natsuki asked of her.

The future suddenly seemed much brighter.

Shizuru hummed happily, as she began to wash Natsuki's body. Natsuki could feel Shizuru's soapy hands as they touched and caressed her body. Natsuki's eyes suddenly shot open.

"SHIZURU!"

...

Haruka landed on the balcony outside of Yukino's room. She then gently put the girl down, gazing into her deep green eyes.

"So, I guess you're home now." Haruka said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, I am. Thank-you. It looks like Mom and Midori aren't home yet." Yukino said, her eyes never leaving Haruka's.

"Um, so..." Haruka started, trying to form a complete sentence.

"Yes?" Yukino asked, hoping to break the awkward silence.

"You can get out of my room now." Haruka grunted, folding her arms.

"Your room?" Yukino was surprised.

"Yes. This is my room." Haruka said, pointing to the entire balcony. "And that's your room. So if you'd kindly leave, I'd like to rest now."

"But Haruka-chan, it's freezing outside." Yukino argued, completely ignoring Haruka's blatant rudeness.

"Ha! A little cold never hurt anyone. It especially won't hurt someone as strong as me." Haruka scoffed.

"If you don't want to stay with me Haruka-chan, then you can le-"

"I most certainly CANNOT leave! Believe me, I tried. Let's get a few things straight. I have nothing against you, but I will not serve as your Otome. "

"I know." Yukino said quietly. "I'm not Yukino Chrysant, and I am not trying to replace her."

"Good! Because someone like you never could." Haruka yelled. "It's bad enough that you look exactly like her, but because you re-activated me, we are now connected in some weird way that I can't understand."

Yukino could feel her tear ducts welling up, and so she turned her head quickly, opening the balcony door. She then quickly slipped inside, hoping Haruka would not see her tears. She didn't want the brash Otome to think she was any weaker than she already did.

As Haruka watched Yukino slip inside, she mentally cursed herself. She really wasn't even mad at the poor girl she lashed out at. In fact, she really couldn't remember why she was angry in the first place. She clenched her fists tightly, before leaning against the railing of the balcony.

What was wrong with her?

Inside Yukino had wiped the tears from her face, and now she had begun to think. If what Haruka had said was true, then she and Haruka were linked the same way that Natsuki and Shizuru were. Did that mean that she was Haruka's master?

And if so, shouldn't an Otome protect and obey her master? Yukino's lips curved into a smile, as she headed back towards the balcony. It was time to test her theory.

Haruka turned around as she heard the sound of the balcony door sliding open. She was about to speak, but Yukino stopped her, boldly pushing a finger to her lips, as she moved in as close as she could. Haruka was then caught off guard, as Yukino's lips quickly found hers and she was pulled into a passionate embrace.

Haruka tried to struggle against the kiss, but she could no longer deny what was happening between her and her new master. Yukino then straddled Haruka's hips, as Haruka wasted no time in ridding them of their clothing.

Before either master of Otome knew it, they were making sweet love in the cool winter night's breeze.

Yukino blinked once, and then again, before realizing she was standing by the balcony door.

Damn her overactive imagination!

"Baby steps." She whispered to herself as she pushed open the door.

Haruka turned around to face Yukino, just as she had in Yukino's daydream. A look of discontent adorned her face.

"Yukino, listen to me-"

"Come inside." Yukino said calmly, cutting her off.

Haruka looked the girl up and down. Her brain screamed for her to stay put, but before she could process the thought, she felt her lips moving as if controlled by someone else.

"Okay." She said slowly. "But only for a moment."

Yukino smiled, watching Haruka's back as she stomped into the room. It was just as she had suspected. It seemed that Haruka could not refuse her command.

She decided she needed to further test this theory.

**To Be Continued**

**Next Time: Viola and Armitage end up at school with their masters! What will happen when the two Otomes are face to face again?**

**Thanx to everyone who reads and reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimers suck!

**Chapter 4:**

**35 years ago:**

Natsuki Kruger raced through the halls of the Schwarz facility, with Yukino Chrysant right by her side. Never far behind were their faithful Otome companions, Viola and Armitage. Lastly, the newest addition to the Otome Family, Kruger's current creation, Aoi Senoh. She was the third prototype in the Otome series.

"Yukino, you and Armitage need to create a diversion in the North entrance. Viola will back you up. Hurry, we have to destroy this place in a hurry." Natsuki said, through clenched teeth.

Yukino nodded but looked worried. "But what about you? We have no idea what you could possibly encounter along the way."

Kruger smiled. "I'll be fine. I'll have Aoi by my side. I've been dying to try out some of her enhanced features anyway."

"Don't worry master, I'll protect you." Aoi vowed, shaking her fist.

Viola exchanged glances with Armitage before she began to pout.

Kruger was very aware of her Otome's feelings for her, and quickly tried to calm her down.

"Shizuru please don't be upset. It's very important that you protect Yukino. Aoi needs to be tested."

Shizuru kept her arms crossed, before a small smile grazed her lips. "Ara, so my master is giving me a very important job?"

"Yes. The most important." Kruger agreed, flashing a smile.

"Well then, I guess I cannot argue with that. If my master needs me to do something important, then I won't disappoint her."

"Let's get going." Haruka barked. "Are you ready master?" she asked, looking to Yukino.

Yukino nodded and stepped closer to Haruka, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"MATERIALIZE!"

Kruger did the same for Shizuru.

"MATERIALIZE!"

With that, two bursts of light, one purple and one green, took off down the corridor and towards the entrance of the building.

Kruger then turned to Aoi.

"Schwarz has taken my idea and created an abomination. I want you to destroy everything you can. We are shutting this place down tonight. They have made a mockery of everything I've worked so hard to achieve."

"Yes master."

Kruger smiled once more. Aoi Senoh, series three Otome was her best incarnation by far. She had modified the nanomachines to make Aoi more of a free thinking Otome. Kruger didn't believe it was right for an Otome not to have any say in the choosing of her master. Thus she had developed a contract system that had been implemented into Aoi's technology.

"Master? What does it mean to be in love?"

Unfortunately, every great idea has it's flaws. Armitage had flaws, Viola had flaws, and young Aoi was no different. She had accepted her creator as her temporary master, until she could find the one she wanted to serve.

"Aoi, this really isn't the time to be pondering those types of things." Kruger pointed out, pulling herself onto Aoi's back.

Aoi bit her lip, but agreed with the blue haired woman. She then opened fire on the facility, as two large guns emerged from her shoulders.

"SUPER SONIC BLASTER!"

The entire facility then lit up like a campfire cookout. Kruger covered her ears, as Aoi unleashed every weapon in her assault arsenal.

"Great job Aoi, just a few more rooms." Kruger said enthusiastically.

Although she knew she was starting a war, she also knew she could no longer stand by and watch any longer. She felt personally responsible for any of the families who had lost their daughters, mothers, or sisters to Schwarz. She was determined to right the wrong.

Suddenly Aoi stopped.

"What is it?" Kruger asked, climbing down.

"Do you hear that master?" Aoi asked calmly.

Of course Kruger didn't hear it. Aoi had extra sensitive hearing.

"It sounds like a small child is crying." Aoi said, pointing to the room in front of her.

"Break down the door." Kruger commanded.

Aoi easily ripped the door from it's hinges, sending it flying in the other direction. She then turned her attention to the dark room in front of her. It took but a moment, before she noticed a scrawny dark-haired boy, strapped to a table.

"Help ..." the boy gasped, as his chest heaved up and down sporadically.

Kruger felt sick. She had heard the stories, but she had never seen the truth for herself. Schwarz had taken young children, and forced them to be part of their experiments. She could only imagine the torture they had endured.

Aoi rushed to the boy's side. He was naked from the waist up, with only a small pair of black briefs covering his bottom half. His arms were hooked up to a strange looking machine, and a thick black liquid was being pumped in and out of his tiny arms.

Kruger clutched her stomach in disgust.

"Help...her..." the boy whispered.

"Her?"

It was then that both Kruger and Aoi noticed another table in the far corner of the room. On top of the table was a young blonde haired girl, who was strapped to the same strange looking machine as the boy.

"I'll get her, you help him out." Kruger stated.

The girl looked to be about 5 or 6 years old, and Kruger knew she had to be extremely careful while extracting the girl from her confines.

The boy on the other hand, looked to be about ten years old. Aoi had no trouble pulling the straps from his arms. Because they had no idea what was being pumped into the two children, Aoi was careful not to move too quickly. Her hand grazed the side of the young boy's face. He was dirty, and it looked as though he hadn't eaten in quite some time.

"What a handsome little boy." Aoi said out loud, as she continued to slide her hand down to his stomach.

With all the strength left in him, the boy turned his face just far enough to look directly into Aoi's eyes.

"My name's Hallard. Chie Hallard. And I am NOT a boy."

**Present-Garderobe Estates**

Natsuki awoke to Shizuru biting down on her lip. She could then feel the young woman's tongue as it invaded her mouth. Natsuki wanted to say something, but only soft small moans escaped her mouth. Every sense in her was now heightened, and every touch sent shivers to her core. Natsuki knew what she wanted, and although the situation was a little hard to understand, she was not going to let that get in her way.

Natsuki inched away from Shizuru's embrace, moving herself into a seated position. She then slipped her tank top up and over her head, as Shizuru wasted no time in grabbing the front of her underwear.

"Hey-"

"Shhh, master."

And before Natsuki could process anything else, Shizuru was kneeling on the floor before her. Shizuru smiled seductively, before moving between Natsuki's legs. Shizuru didn't need an invitation though, as Natsuki placed her hand on her Otome's head, guiding her forward.

Natsuki closed her eyes, waiting for the gentle feel of Shizuru's mouth.

Waited...

Waited...

"!"

"Gah!" Natsuki yelled, shooting up from her bed and smacking her forehead once again into the headboard.

"Owwwww!" she yelped, rubbing her head.

"Well it's about time." Stated Chie, holding a large frying pan and wooden spoon. "I wasn't sure we'd ever manage to wake you up.

"Ara, my adorable Natsuki is finally awake! Fufufufufu." Shizuru giggled, prancing around Natsuki's room.

"Ugh." Natsuki grimaced, realizing she had just been woken up from a very hot dream. "Go away, I'm too tired to go to school." She grumbled, pulling the covers over her head.

"Well in any other circumstance I'd let you sleep in, but because of all the school you've already missed, unfortunately that's not an option." Chie reminded her.

Natsuki groaned, popping her head out of the covers.

"Master, do you like my new outfit?" Shizuru asked, pouncing on Natsuki's chest.

Natsuki didn't have much time to react as Shizuru flung herself against her master.

"Shizuru." Natsuki grunted, trying to catch her breath.

"Well does my Natsuki like it?" Shizuru asked, leaning over the winded Natsuki.

Natsuki took a moment to stare Shizuru up and down. The beautiful brunette was wearing an unusual variation of Natsuki's own school uniform. Instead of the formal vest and coat combination, Shizuru had managed to find a plain white hoodie to wear under her vest. She had also managed to find a pair of green socks and purple sneakers, giving that oh-so-rebellious look to the standard uniform.

"It looks awesome." Natsuki said with enthusiasm.

Shizuru grinned.

"But it's not really you." The blue haired girl continued.

Shizuru's smile quickly turned to a frown. "Natsuki doesn't like it?"

"No, I really like it. Except I think it would look better on me." Natsuki laughed, reaching out to hug Shizuru. "You're much too elegant to wear this."

"Master thinks I'm elegant?" Shizuru celebrated, crushing Natsuki into another hug.

"Yes, of course I do. How come you decided on this anyways?" Natsuki asked, her eyes giving Shizuru the once over.

Shizuru drew closer to Natsuki's ear, before pointing and whispering. "The coat was too tight HERE." She said, pulling Natsuki's hand to her chest.

Natsuki immediately went red.

"SHIZURU!"

...

Mai Tokiha looked at her watch and sighed. Natsuki was late again. Mai knew if her best friend continued to miss classes, she may not finish the year with the rest of their friends. Worse than that, Mai was afraid that Natsuki may just stop coming to school and give up on her life. Mai had tried to help Natsuki as best as she could this year, but it seemed nothing ever got better, things just seemed to get worse.

"MAI!" came an all too familiar voice from behind her.

"Miko-"

Mai didn't have time to finish the greeting, as she was bowled over by the ever excitable Mikoto Minagi.

"Mai! Natsuki has a new friend." Mikoto grinned, snuggling into Mai's chest.

Mai looked towards the direction Mikoto had come from and sure enough there was Natsuki, talking animatedly with a tall honey haired woman.

"Natsuki's friend is hot." squealed Mikoto.

Mai managed to untangle herself from Mikoto and stand up.

"Natsuki!" she called out, waving her arms.

Natsuki smiled and motioned towards Mai. She and the taller girl moved quickly to meet up with the orange headed woman.

The first thing Mai noticed about the stranger was her striking red eyes. The woman was absolutely gorgeous.

"Mai, how are you doing?" Natsuki asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Natsuki! Where the hell have you been this week?" Mai started to rant, but then stopped as she looked up into the eyes of the stranger.

"Has my Natsuki not been going to school?" Shizuru asked, poking Natsuki's ribs.

"Your Natsuki?" Mai asked, mouth hanging open.

"Ara, my Natsuki is so rude to not introduce me to her friends." Shizuru smiled, gesturing towards Mai and Mikoto.

"Oh right." Natsuki fiddled nervously with her book bag.

"Mai Tokiha." Mai said, extending her hand.

Shizuru shook it vigorously and then moved to Mikoto.

"I'm Mikoto!" Mikoto said happily.

"Shizuru Viola." Shizuru said, introducing herself properly.

"Uh Shizuru is a third year student who had just transferred in." Natsuki stammered.

Mai looked suspiciously at Natsuki. Natsuki was not one to befriend anyone too quickly, nor was she the type to show a new student around the campus.

"So how do you know Natsuki?" Mai casually asked Shizuru.

"Natsuki is my most important person." Shizuru beamed, much to Natsuki's chagrin.

"Most..." Mai started.

"Important..." Mikoto finished.

Both Mai and Mikoto now sported large matching grins.

Shizuru then cupped Natsuki's face in her palm, leaning in to give the girl a soft kiss on the lips.

"SH-SHIZURU!" Natsuki sputtered, breaking the kiss.

Mai and Mikoto grinned even bigger, watching the now blushing, stammering and sputtering Natsuki.

"I always kind of thought Natsuki was that way." Mai comment out loud.

"Mmhm." Mikoto nodded.

"Natsuki is definitely THAT way." Shizuru added, winking as she took Natsuki's hand into her own.

"Hey! What way?" Natsuki asked, looking from Mai, to Mikoto, to Shizuru.

"Definitely." Mai agreed.

"WHAT WAY DO YOU MEAN?" Natsuki yelled, still out of the loop.

Nobody answered her as the three other girls continued to snicker loudly.

"Oi Shizuru. We have to get to class."

Shizuru pouted. "But what will I do while Natsuki is working hard?"

"Just try to stay out of trouble. The less attention you draw to yourself the better." Natsuki answered.

Shizuru nodded. "Don't worry master, I promise I'll be good."

"Master?" Mai repeated eyes wide. "I had no idea Natsuki was THAT way."

"Natsuki is kinky." Mikoto added.

"GAH SHIZURU! I told you not to call me that when we were at school." Natsuki began to freak out.

"Natsuki didn't protest when we were at home."

"Gah! SHHHH."

Natsuki shot Mai and Mikoto the patented Kuga death glare.

"Not one word."

"But—"

"Shut it!"

...

"Cute." Haruka muttered looking down at Yukino's sleeping form.

"She's cute when she sleeps." Haruka observed, enjoying the serene look on Yukino's face, and her messy dark hair.

Haruka had begun the night in the corner of Yukino's room determined to stay as far away as possible. Yukino had given her a large blanket and let her borrow a night shirt and shorts from Midori's room. Haruka had insisted she was fine on the floor, but as the night had wore on, she had felt a strange attraction to the sleeping girl and had begun to inch herself closer and closer. It was like the girl had some sort of magnet in her body that was attracting the blonde. She had moved to the foot of the bed, onto the bed, and finally into the bed and beside her sleeping master.

Haruka looked down at Yukino's lips and knew that she wanted to taste them. There was a hunger inside of her that she wasn't sure she could control. She could not remember lusting for her former master like this. What was wrong with her? What sort of spell had this young girl put her under?

Sometime during the night she had wrapped her arms protectively around Yukino, and that was where they currently lay. She had been content to watch the girl sleep, listening to the sound of her body as it lightly heaved up and down.

"This is insane." Haruka grunted.

Yukino stirred slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. She immediately realized that she was not alone in the bed, as she felt Haruka's arms around her waist. Yukino wanted to relish the warmth for as long as she could, but as her eyes fell on the alarm clock, she realized she was already late for school.

"Eight thirty five." She murmured as she turned to face Haruka.

"Yukino are you okay?" Haruka asked concern evident in her voice.

"Yes Haruka-chan, I'm fine. Late for school, but fine." She answered shyly, realizing how close she was to her Otome.

Neither she nor Haruka were wearing much clothes, and as Haruka moved her leg beneath the covers, the skin on skin contact was almost too much for Yukino. She shuddered softly, reaching out to touch the side of Haruka's face. She was surprised when Haruka did not pull back. Instead Haruka moved into her, bringing herself down so that they were now face to face.

"There's just something about you..." Haruka trailed off, as she leaned forward, brushing her lips to Yukino's.

Haruka tightened her grip around Yukino's waist as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue gently into the younger girl's mouth. Yukino wasted no time in kissing her back, as she vigorously sucked on Haruka's tongue.

As they continued to kiss, Haruka could feel the power inside of her growing. She could feel all the love Yukino had for her as it converted into energy around them. If she had wanted to, she knew she could materialize her robe in an instant. For the first time that she could remember she felt complete. Was this the power of unconditional love?

Whatever it was, Haruka wanted more. If a kiss could produce this much feeling then what about something more intimate than a kiss?

Haruka's hands slipped under the bed covers as she pulled Yukino's shirt up and over her head. Yukino instantly covered her chest, as a light blush moved over her face.

"Don't hide." Haruka said, easily removing Yukino's arms.

Yukino fidgeted under the blonde's weight, as Haruka removed her own shirt. She then pressed her chest to Yukino's, savouring the feel of her skin. Yukino moaned lightly as Haruka hungrily began to kiss her again.

"Haruka-chan..." Yukino gasped between kisses.

But Haruka was no longer listening, as she was too far gone. She was going to have the girl, any way she could.

...

Midori Sugiura moved quickly through the house, careful not to wake her sleeping partner. They had come home a couple hours earlier from Alyssa Searrs party and Youko had promptly crashed, trying to catch a few hours of sleep before she went back to work. Midori couldn't understand the life of a workaholic, but she had stopped trying years ago. She knew how important this new project was to Youko, and that nothing she said or did would change that fact. Besides, the money Youko had earned working at SEARRS all this time had afforded them a very generous lifestyle. It had also allowed Midori to become self-employed and dabble in anything and everything she became currently interested in.

"Jack-of-all-trades, master of none." Midori chuckled to herself, before moving down the hallway.

Although Midori had been planning a nice day of sleeping and cuddling with Youko while she was still around, she had always been a restless sleeper. She had gone downstairs to fix herself a snack when she had noticed Yukino's shoes and book bag on the table. Midori shook her head and smiled. She couldn't recall if or when the girl had ever been late for school, and the days were few and far between when Yukino became sick.

Midori decided she would check on Yukino and make sure the girl was feeling alright. As she got closer to Yukino's bedroom door, she stopped suddenly, hearing low sounds coming from the room. Midori crept closer, interest piqued, as she put her ear to the door and listened intently.

"Yukino..." came a husky voice from behind the door.

Midori's knees gave out and she struggled to maintain her balance against the door. She had to cover her own mouth for fear that she might make a sound. As she braced herself once more she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Yukino was in there with someone!

Midori was no fool, as she continued to listen she had a pretty good idea of what was going on in that bedroom.

"Yukino! How could you be doing that? You're too young to lose your innocence! Youko...will...kill...me..." Midori thought, imagining an enraged Youko.

"My baby! How could you let this happen to my baby!" yelled the angry image of Youko that Midori's mind had conjured up.

Midori's mind was made up. She had to do something to stop whatever was happening in Yukino's room. She quickly moved to the closet and took out the first thing she laid her hands on. It happened to be a large purple umbrella.

Midori armed herself with the umbrella, like a samurai would a sword.

"Don't worry Yukino, Daddy's coming!" she yelled, as she pointed the umbrella in the direction of Yukino's room.

"DADDY'S COMING!"

**End Chapter 4**

**Next Chapter: Will Harukino make it past Midori and Youko to face Shiznat at school? **

**Thanx to everyone who reads, reviews, and puts up with the author and her staggered updates.**

**Thanx**

**ShotgunNeko**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Sunrise owns it all.

**Chapter 5:**

**Flashback: 35 years ago.**

Natsuki Kruger smiled to herself as she watched a small dark-haired girl run hurriedly through the halls of her home.

"Somebody help me. This woman is crazy!" exclaimed the little one.

Natsuki's smile widened as Aoi flew past her quickly, in hot pursuit.

"Chie-chan is soooo kawaii. I want you to be my new master." She shouted.

"I don't know what that means! You're crazy!" Chie reiterated, as she continued to run.

Of course she was no match for the speed of an Otome, and Aoi easily swooped down, grabbing the girl into her arms.

"I promise I'm going to love you forever." Aoi said happily, squeezing the surprised Chie tightly into her chest.

"Listen lady, I'm too young for THAT kind of commitment!" Chie exclaimed, trying to wriggle free.

Natsuki chuckled to herself, and turned towards her bedroom door. As she turned the doorknob she was not surprised to see the familiar figure of a lovely brunette, waiting for her on her bed. Natsuki quickly closed the door behind her, alerting the other woman to her presence. She hurriedly strode towards the bed, instantly taking the girl into her arms.

"I missed you." She whispered, stroking the brunette's face.

The other woman said nothing, and Natsuki could tell that she was upset.

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't want to be apart from you, but it was the right thing to do. We're better when we work as a team, and sometimes we have to split up to cover all—"

"I was worried." The girl interrupted, silencing Natsuki with her lips.

Natsuki closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoying the intimate contact for a brief moment, before breaking the kiss.

"Stop, you know we can't do this."

The other girl pouted, crossing her arms.

"This isn't fair."

"You know why we can't do this. It's not that I don't love you, because I do."

"I want to be by your side forever." The other girl pleaded.

"I want that too. But your allegiance should be with SEARRS, not with me. You belong to them, and they need you."

"They don't own me."

Natsuki laughed out loud. "Yes they do, in more ways than one."

The other girl rolled her eyes. "They own you too, in a way don't they?"

Natsuki nodded. "That is why we can't be together, like this."

The other girl looked down at her hands, before turning her head to the window.

"We started a war today didn't we?"

Natsuki nodded. "It may be today, it may be tomorrow, it may be ten years from now, but they will come for us. We need to be ready. I need YOU to be ready."

"And I need YOU to take off your clothes." The girl grinned cheekily.

"Wha..."

But before Natsuki could react, the girl pounced up and on top of her, pinning her wrists down to the bed. Natsuki couldn't believe how deceiving looks could be, as she marvelled at how strong and fast the girl was. As the girl began to remove her clothing, Natsuki knew all talk was futile, and that she was about to do something she would probably live to regret.

"I love you, Natsuki Kruger." The girl purred into her ear.

Natsuki took one last look into the girl's beautiful green eyes, before declaring her own feelings.

"I love you too..." Natsuki managed between kisses. "Yukino...Chrysant."

**Present Day:**

Natsuki Kuga couldn't wait to get out of her first period class. She had just discovered that her second period teacher was out with the flu and so she was supposed to report to study hall. She smiled happily as she began to search for Shizuru. Natsuki knew the teacher who ran the study hall never took roll call, and so this was a perfect opportunity to spend some time with Shizuru. Natsuki wasn't sure why, but she felt the need to see her Otome as soon as possible. The dark-haired woman didn't have to wait long as she felt two slim arms pull her close.

"Natsuki." Shizuru breathed evenly into her ear.

"Sh-Shizuru!" Natsuki exclaimed, a telltale blush arising from her cheeks.

Shizuru took a moment to savour the close contact before her lips pursed into a pout. "I was so bored without Natsuki."

Natsuki grimaced. "Shizuru you're supposed to go to class and learn things."

"The only class I am interested in is Natsuki101." Shizuru challenged, squeezing Natsuki tighter.

Mai giggled behind them. Mai as well as a few others in Natsuki's first period class were also supposed to be in study hall. Among them was Sergay Wang, self-proclaimed chick magnet. Sergay had been talking to his best friend Takeda, when he noticed Shizuru.

"Who is the new girl?" he asked, eyeing Shizuru up and down.

"Not sure." Takeda replied. "I think her name is Shizuru."

"Shizuru..." Sergay repeated, grinning. "She's gorgeous."

Takeda nodded in agreement.

"She's perfect for me." Sergay continued, walking towards Shizuru.

"Uh..." Takeda started.

"Shizuru-san" Sergay bellowed, approaching the two girls. "I won't waste your time by beating around the bush. I will cut straight to the chase. My friend Takeda and I were wondering if you and Natsuki-san would accompany us on a double date?"

"What?" Natsuki gasped.

"What?" Mai echoed.

"Accck!" Takeda gulped, hoping nobody could see how desperately he wanted to go on a date with Natsuki.

Everyone waited with baited breath as Shizuru seemingly pondered Sergay's invitation. Natsuki quickly realized that there was no possible way Shizuru would ever say yes, and so she was waiting for Sergay's beating to begin. She was completely surprised when Shizuru thoughtfully asked a question.

"It's been a long time since I've been on a date Sergay-san. What sort of things would we do on a date?" Shizuru asked innocently.

Sergay smiled, wrapping his left arm around Shizuru's shoulder. "We can do whatever you want baby. We can go to the movies, get something to eat, talk a bit, hold hands and then if things are going as smoothly as I know they will be, and if you're lucky, you can get a kiss."

"A kiss?" Shizuru exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "CHUUUUUUUUUUU..." she squealed happily.

"So what do you say?" Sergay asked, winking.

"Of course my Natsuki and I will accompany you and your boyfriend Takeda on a date. I can't wait to kiss my Natsuki! Chu! Chu!" Shizuru giggled, clearly overjoyed at the prospect of mauling Natsuki.

Sergay stood there with his mouth hanging open as Mai and Natsuki began to laugh hysterically. Even Takeda chuckled a little bit. Sergay's face turned red before he shouted at Shizuru.

"That's not what I meant! You and I would date, and Natsuki would date Takeda." He exclaimed, waving his arms frantically.

Shizuru's good mood disappeared as quickly as it came, and her eyes suddenly burned a darker shade of red. She turned to the innocent Takeda hiding behind Mai.

"You...wanted...to...date...MY...Natsuki...?" Shizuru asked coldly.

"Uh no ma'am...I mean yes ma'am...I mean...HELP!" Takeda yelled as he took off towards the school gym.

"You also wanted to KISS MY NATSUKI didn't you?" Shizuru accused, taking off in a blur of purple.

Sergay slowly backed away from the scene, leaving Mai and Natsuki alone once more.

"AAAAHHHHH KUGA-SAN CALL HER OFF! PLEASE HELP ME!" Takeda's screams echoed the surrounding area.

Although everyone including Mai and Natsuki enjoyed watching Takeda being pummelled with his own kendo stick, Natsuki knew she must end this.

"Shizuru if you stop now, I'll take you on a date!" Natsuki said quickly, without thinking.

Shizuru looked up, promptly dropping Takeda to the ground.

"Yaaay! My Natsuki is going to take me to the movies, and out for dinner, and talk with me, and hold hands, and maybe if Natsuki is lucky then she can get a kiss."

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched.

"Slow down Shizuru. I just really want to spend some time with you." She said truthfully. "I missed you."

Shizuru's face softened and she smiled happily. "I missed Natsuki too."

Natsuki took Shizuru's hand in her own and led her towards a grassy looking area by the trees. It seemed like a relatively quiet place to sit down, as most students were in class at the moment.

Natsuki and Shizuru both lay down beside each other, and instinctively Natsuki found her head gravitating towards Shizuru's stomach. She sighed happily. At this moment, lying with Shizuru, she truly felt at peace with the world.

Shizuru began to lightly trace lines with her fingers, up and down the side of Natsuki's cheek.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, they were being watched.

Nobody knew the instability of the Otome system, better than Chie. Therefore she had sent Aoi to the school, to keep an eye on Viola and Kuga. Aoi was to report any strange behaviour exhibited by Viola to Chie immediately. She was currently on the phone to her master, right at that very moment.

"So she beat some poor guy into the ground?" Chie chuckled, absorbing what Aoi had told her.

"It's not funny. Someone could have been seriously hurt Chie." Aoi scolded.

"Oh don't act like you've never flown into a jealous rage Aoi." Chie continued.

"That time was different." Aoi pouted. "That lady deserved it!"

"Maybe so, but what about all those OTHER ladies?"

Aoi huffed. "They were ALL perverts!"

Chie smiled into the phone.

"Anyways are you going to Kikukawa-san's home?" Aoi asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I'm on my way right now. I'm hoping to get there before my colleague Youko Sagisawa becomes aware of the situation. I had no idea she was Yukino's mother." Chie mused.

"Small world I suppose." Aoi commented.

"Very small. Anyways, are u by chance wearing a Fuuka Gakuen uniform while you're playing spy games?" Chie asked nonchalantly.

Aoi blushed. "Maybe. Does Master like it when I wear my school girl uniform?"

"I think we both know the answer to that question. I have to let you go for the moment though love, I've just pulled up to the Sagisawa house. I'm not sure how long this will take."

"I understand. Be safe please?"

"Always."

Aoi sighed as she heard the click on the other end of the line. She really wanted to go with Chie to check on Armitage. Not only was she worried about her sister, but of course her number one priority was the safety of her master. Aoi was then suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Well hello creeper."

Aoi jumped up quickly and was immediately met with the handsome face of Fuuka's current Kaichou. Aoi felt her face redden for some unknown reason, as she faced the one the student body had nicknamed "the prince". The prince was dressed in black from head to toe, immediately setting this person apart from the entire student body.

"I'm NOT a creeper." Aoi said defensively, crossing her arms.

"Then how come you are creeping around MY schoolyard?" the prince grinned.

"That's none of your business." Aoi countered, turning to leave.

"All right then. Say hello to Hallard for me will you?"

Aoi stopped at the sudden mention of her master's name. She was conflicted. Every moment she had ever spent with the prince of Fuuka had been one of immense annoyance for her. Although everyone at Fuuka seemed to love and adore the prince, Aoi couldn't stand this person. In her opinion the prince needed to be knocked down a peg or two. On the other hand, this person was important to her beloved master, and because of that she had promised herself to at least TRY to be civil in this person's presence.

The prince continued to grin at Aoi, as if somehow this person lived just to torture her. The Otome sighed.

"You should visit her sometime." She said point blank. "She'd love to see you again."

The prince looked thoughtful before nodding. "Well maybe when I have some free time, I'll visit Garderobe."

Aoi nodded and turned to leave once more. The prince moved quickly, grabbing Aoi's arm and pulling her into an unwanted embrace. It was a moment before Aoi felt the warm lips of the prince pressed to her own. It was only another half of second before she roughly pushed the prince off of her.

"That's it! I tried to be nice." Aoi threatened as she threw up her fists.

The prince smiled once more. "Mmm you're feisty. I like it. I just don't know what a cute young girl like you is doing hanging out with Hallard, who is old enough to be your mother."

"Once again, that's none of your business."

"Fine, fine. I'll see you later creeper." The prince waved, before slipping under the shadow of the nearest tree.

"AND DON'T CALL ME CREEPER!" Aoi yelled at the retreating shadow.

Fuming, Aoi headed to the parking lot to get into her car. She was too mad to continue watching Viola. Instead she needed to talk to Hallard. As Aoi checked the rear view mirror she cursed lightly, as a cluster of girls surrounded the prince.

"Kaichou-sama! Kaichou-sama!" the girls shouted, each vying for the prince's undivided attention.

"Whatever." Aoi thought to herself, before yelling out the side of the car window.

"Stop being so full or yourself! You're only a LITTLE BIT handsome, Harada Chie!"

Chie Harada, Fuuka's Kaichou and prince, smiled to herself.

Maybe it was time to pay her aunt Hallard a visit.

**End Chapter 5**

**Oh-Make theatre:**

Kruger: (Cuddling w/Chrysant) I feel so naughty!

Chrysant: Tee hee MY Natsuki.

Viola: (Eyebrow raise) Ara, I don't believe I like this.

Kruger: (Scrambling) Ack Author-sama help me out here! You got me into this mess, now you get me out of it.

ShotgunNeko: (Sighing before dipping poor Kuga-san in honey and throwing her to the...um...Shizuru?)

Viola: (Pouncing on Kuga) Weeeeeee the honey was unnecessary!

Kuga: (pretending not to enjoy the attention) Shizuru!

Armitage: Now hold on a minute. Who says that I'm satisfied with my new Yukino? (Pointing at Kikukawa)

Kikukawa: But Haruka-chan, I'm the younger, more naive, subservient version of Chrysant, who won't throw rocks on your head, or shut down your ideas, or...

Armitage: (Pressing finger to Kikukawa's lips) Shhhhhh...you had me at "Hello"

Kikukawa: But Haruka-chan I never said "Hello"!

Armitage: Oh right. Well then you had me at "Won't throw rocks on your head"...

Kikukawa: Yaay!

ShotgunNeko: K so were good now? Everyone?

Everyone: Yaaaaay!

ShotgunNeko: Mwahahahahahaahaha fooooools!

Everyone: We're still here.

Shotgun: Hehe...my bad...I meant umm...TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Mai Hime/Otome is the property of Sunrise.

**Chapter 6: **

"DADDY'S COMING!" Midori yelled, running towards Yukino's bedroom. As she pushed through the door, umbrella poised to strike, Haruka used her super-enhanced reflexes to rid the room of the intruder.

The blonde Otome smashed her fist above the headboard of Yukino's bed, causing the entire room to shake. The door opened as Midori crashed through, but then swung on its hinges from the sheer force of Haruka's punch. Poor Midori was hit with the door and flung right back into the hallway and over the banister of the staircase.

"Owww!" the redhead cried out, as she fell from the top of the stairs to the floor below.

"Midori-chan!" Yukino exclaimed, quickly finding her shirt.

"What's a Midori-chan?" Haruka wondered.

"She's not a what. She's a who!" Yukino replied, rushing out of the room to see if Midori was okay.

Haruka quickly followed her, not bothering to throw her own shirt on.

Yukino was horrified as she saw Midori's lifeless body sprawled on the throw rug downstairs.

"No!" Yukino cried out, rushing down the stairs and to Midori's side.

Haruka opted to jump the banister from the top of the stairs, landing right beside Yukino.

"Midori-chan! Speak to me!" Yukino yelled, looking for the phone so she could call the ambulance.

"Ugh..." Midori moaned, suddenly sitting up.

"Midori-chan! Are you okay?" Yukino said, relief flooding her voice.

Midori looked from Yukino to Haruka and back to Yukino.

"I should probably be amazed that I wasn't hurt or killed just now, but for some reason I find myself more interested in what YOU were doing." Midori replied nonchalantly before brushing herself off.

Yukino sighed in relief again, while Haruka looked the redheaded woman up and down. It was quite remarkable that she was able to just walk away from a fall like that.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Midori said lightly. "You know I've always been lucky right?" Midori laughed.

Yukino laughed too. It was true that someone upstairs seemed to always be watching over Midori. Unfortunately for all three people at the bottom of the staircase, all the commotion had awoken a very tired and grumpy Youko Sagisawa.

"Midori, why are you making so much noise?" Youko complained unhappily. "And Yukino, why aren't you at school?" she added before turning to Haruka. "And why is my basement experiment naked and standing in the living room?"

Youko then rubbed her eyes, and seemingly replayed her last comment backwards in her head. Suddenly her head snapped up and she stared at Haruka, wide-eyed. All anger forgotten, Youko rushed to Haruka's side, completely entranced by the sight of the breathtaking Armitage.

"How? How is this possible?" Youko asked, reaching out to touch Haruka's arm.

Haruka looked warily from Youko to Yukino.

"It's okay Haruka-chan, this is my mother." Yukino explained. "Mom, this is Haruka Armitage."

Youko was completely amazed. She had been trying unsuccessfully for months to re-activate Armitage. Now the project she had worked so hard on had finally come to life. It was an amazing feeling. But how had the Otome been revived?

"Haruka...Armitage..." Youko started slowly. "How were you finally awakened?"

Haruka glanced at Yukino before pointing towards the now blushing teenager.

"She did it."

"Yukino?" Youko asked incredulously.

Haruka nodded while Youko stepped closer to her daughter.

Yukino winced waiting for her mother to probe further into the details of Haruka's awakening, but instead she felt Youko's arms wrap tightly around her.

"Good job Yukino." Youko smiled happily. "I always knew you were going to follow in my footsteps and become a great researcher someday!"

Haruka snickered. "Yeah...research...that's what happened..."

But Youko was too excited to pay attention to Haruka's comment, and Midori was happy that Youko hadn't noticed the state of undress that their daughter was in.

"I would really like to examine you in my laboratory Armitage-san." Youko said.

"Uh..." Haruka looked to Yukino for some help. She did not feel like being some crazy scientist's research experiment.

"Mom, would it be possible to conduct an examination later?" Yukino asked, tugging on her mother's sleeve. "I'm incredibly late for school and Haruka-chan has to come with me."

Haruka nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what she said!"

Youko frowned. "Armitage is not a toy Yukino."

"I know that mom."

"Then I really think it would be best if she stayed her with me and let me examine her."

"I understand mom, and I promise you that Haruka-chan will let you examine her later, but-"

"I only obey Yukino." Haruka interjected. "She is my master. Where she goes, I follow."

Both Yukino and Youko looked quite shocked at Haruka's admission. Yukino quickly recovered, realizing that Haruka was giving them a way out.

"Sorry mom." She said weakly.

Youko smiled, clasping her hands together. "Don't be silly. Things have become clearer to me. I understand the bond of Master and Otome is quite unbreakable."

"Yes." Haruka stated curtly.

"Well then do you have time for breakfast before school starts?" Youko asked, changing the subject.

"Of course they do." Midori replied. "I'll make my world famous pancakes!"

Haruka looked to Yukino once more for her approval. Yukino nodded and began to follow Midori to the kitchen.

"But first you need to cover those guns." Midori joked, handing Haruka a plain white t-shirt.

"Thanks." Haruka muttered, reluctantly following the happy family to the breakfast table.

She wasn't sure why but the whole scene felt quite familiar. She wondered if she had a family life like this once before. As she proceeded to listen to the idle chatter between Midori and Youko, she somehow felt reassured. She closed her eyes and let the warm feeling course through her. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Youko asked, moving towards the door.

Before Youko could answer the door swung open and there stood Chie Hallard. Chie grinned before greeting Youko.

"Long time no see." The dark-haired woman joked.

"Chie!" Midori laughed, running to hug her long time friend. "What are you doing here?"

Chie continued to grin sheepishly as she gestured to Yukino and Haruka. "Well I came to explain about Armitage, but I see you already found out."

Youko nodded as Chie sidestepped her and walked towards the table.

"Oh well looks like I'm just in time for pancakes." Chie said cheerfully, piling ten pancakes onto her plate.

"Hey, save some for the rest of us." Midori joked, playfully slapping Chie's hand with her spatula.

Chie's smile just continued to grow, as she forked another one onto her plate.

"So has Yukino filled you in on everything that's been going on since Armitage woke up?" Chie asked.

Yukino once again blushed, hoping that Hallard wouldn't tell her mother about how and why Haruka had been revived.

"Actually no, she hasn't revealed much to us." Midori interjected.

"Well then I guess I should fill you in-"

"We need to get to school." Yukino interrupted, choking down the last of her pancake.

"Now?" Haruka asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Now!" Yukino commanded. "I mean, uhm, I have a test next period and I can't be late." She lied.

Chie winked as Yukino got up from the table, shoving her plate forcefully into the sink.

"Bye mom! Bye Midori!" Yukino shouted as she practically pushed Haruka out the door.

"Wait, shouldn't we be wearing school uniforms or something?" Haruka noted.

"I have a spare uniform in my locker at school." Yukino said, "I'm sure we can find something for you when we get there."

Yukino sprinted out of the yard and into the street, before looking back at Haruka, who hadn't moved from the front porch.

"Haruka-chan what are you waiting for?"

"Yukino..." Haruka said calmly, before she exploded.

"I'M NOT WEARING ANY PANTS!"

...

Haruka breathed heavily, her face finally returning to its normal color. She was now clad in the Fuuka school uniform and she and Yukino were on their way to class. Haruka had little to no patience as it was, and having to deal with the idiots who took care of the uniform sizing had been one huge hassle. There had been more than a few instances when Haruka had been about to lose it on one of the Student Council flunkies.

"What the hell is wrong with this school?" Haruka wondered out loud as she was almost knocked over by two junior boys headed towards the gymnasium.

"Is there no sense of order? Discipline? These people are all delinquents!" Haruka raged.

"Please calm down Haruka-chan." Yukino said softly.

Haruka was about to argue when she suddenly caught wind of something interesting.

"VIOLA!" she exclaimed, getting that telltale look in her eye.

"Haruka-chan?

"Listen Yukino you stay here and deal with your school stuff, I'll be right back." Haruka said, poised for the sky.

"NO!" Yukino yelled quickly. "Haruka-chan you can't fly off into the sunset around here. Normal girls don't do that."

"Oh right." Haruka remembered, rubbing her head. "Well then I will have to rely on my legs."

Yukino had no time to reply as Haruka ran off, leaving only a small cloud of dust behind her.

"Hey loser!" yelled a voice from behind.

Yukino spun around to see a short, purple haired girl staring her down. She then clenched her fists as she got ready to receive whatever punishment Mashiro Blan De Windbloom decided to dish out. The older girl had tormented Yukino since the day she had arrived at Fuuka. To make matters worse, nobody dared to challenge Mashiro because her family was wealthy and prominent in the community.

Like all bullies, Mashiro of course had her own entourage who either helped or encouraged her bad behaviour in one way or another. Yukino wasn't sure if the girls stayed by Mashiro's side because they liked her or because they were afraid of her, but either way they were a force to be reckoned with in this school.

"Well what are you waiting for Nina?" Mashiro commanded. "Give that little wannabe what she deserves."

Nina Wang stepped forward, reaching out to grab Yukino. Yukino turned to run but Erstin Ho was there to block her. As the two girls held each of her arms, Mashiro turned to the fourth girl and hollered.

"Arika!"

Arika looked to Mashiro and then to poor Yukino. She had seen Mashiro and the others bully Yukino for a good two years now. Unfortunately Arika had no power to stop them.

"Mashiro-chan please stop." Arika pleaded.

"Shut up Arika. Remember who your master is." Mashiro yelled cruelly.

Yukino's ears perked at the sound of the word master. She had always thought Arika and the others had gone along with Mashiro because it's what teenage girls did to fit in. Suddenly the possibility that one of these girls could be Mashiro's Otome didn't seem so far off. I mean if it could happen to her and Natsuki, then why not other girls?

Yukino had no more time left to ponder as Mashiro maliciously pushed Yukino as hard as she could backwards. Both Erstin and Nina let go and Yukino was sent hurdling towards the bottom of the grassy hill.

Yukino closed her eyes and braced herself for what was probably going to hurt immensely. To her surprise she suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her, pulling her in close to her saviour's chest. Yukino looked up expecting to see Haruka, but instead was amazed to see the handsome face of Fuuka's kaichou staring back at her instead.

"Are you okay?" asked Chie Harada, gently helping Yukino back to her feet.

"Yes, thank you Kaichou-sama." Yukino said hurriedly, not meeting Chie's gaze.

The prince of Fuuka smiled to herself as she placed both hands on the sides of Yukino's face. Yukino was forced to look upwards.

"You're rather cute. How come we've never met before?" Chie asked, leaning closer so their faces were almost touching.

"KAICHOU-SAMA!" yelled Mashiro from behind them. "Unhand her at once."

Chie looked from Yukino to Mashiro.

"Jealous?" Chie asked, not bothering to look up.

"She is unworthy of someone like you." Mashiro argued, disgusted that the prince would even think of touching Yukino like that.

Chie finally broke Yukino's gaze but continued to caress the side of her face with one hand.

"That's not any of your business Mashiro-chan. I think you should pick on someone your own SIZE."

Everyone in the group that had now gathered began to laugh at Chie's joke because it was quite apparent that Mashiro was height challenged. Mashiro began to fume and Arika was quickly by her side.

"It's okay Mashiro-"

"Shut up Arika!" Mashiro scoffed, slapping Arika's hand away from her.

Yukino watched Arika as she dejectedly moved away from Mashiro. Something was definitely up there.

"Now where were we?" Chie asked, turning all her charm and attention to Yukino.

Yukino wasn't sure what to say or do. She had never been this close to the prince of Fuuka in her two years going to this school. The prince's fan club made it impossible to even get a glimpse of their kaichou most days. At this moment about fifty girls had circled the spot where they were standing and they all looked ready to murder any girl who was touched by the prince.

Chie pulled Yukino close to her once more as she leaned forward to let her lips graze against the younger girl's cheek. Yukino froze up. What was going on?

All of a sudden there was a quick flash of green and Yukino felt a tremendous surge of power pushing the prince backwards and into the arms of her fan girls.

"Kaichou-sama!" they screamed in unison.

Chie just smiled as she smoothed out the front of her uniform. When Yukino looked to her side, there stood a very angry looking Haruka.

"Who are you?" Chie asked, seemingly amused.

"Haruka Armitage." The blonde grunted. "I'm the new kid."

Chie stuck out her hand as a friendly gesture, but Haruka just ignored it.

"Yukino what is going on?"

Before Yukino had a chance to answer, Chie fired her own question Haruka's way.

"Are you two dating?" she said, point blank.

"Of course not!" Haruka answered angrily.

"Great. Then she's free to date me." Chie said happily.

In the background all of the prince's fan girls either began to faint or cry, or faint and cry.

"Now wait a minute-" Haruka interjected but was quickly interrupted.

"I don't believe I've introduced myself. I am Harada Chie, third year student here at Fuuka."

Yukino wasn't sure why she felt so embarrassed. "Kikukawa Yukino, second year student." She managed to say.

"Great! Now about that date..." Chie grinned slipping her arm around Yukino.

It was promptly swatted off by Haruka. "Get your filthy hands off of her."

"But we were going on a date!" Chie pouted.

"Ara, did someone say DATE? I love dates!" giggled a voice from behind them.

"VIOLA!"

Shizuru Viola suddenly appeared beside everyone, dragging poor Natsuki Kuga haphazardly behind her.

"Shizuru! A little warning before you take off would be appreciated next time." Natsuki groaned.

Shizuru looked down and realized she had just dragged Natsuki through the grass and mud.

"Ara, my Natsuki better hit the school showers." Shizuru said happily.

Natsuki just groaned once more.

Yukino smiled at the two of them. At least some Master-Otome relations seemed to be working out. Haruka, who had been desperate to find Shizuru earlier was now too busy trying to get Chie's wandering hands off of Yukino to care about Viola's arrival.

"So shall we make it a double date then?" Chie asked Shizuru.

Shizuru's eyes flashed anger at the word "double date."

"Ara, I'm not falling for that again." She said, hugging Natsuki tightly to her chest. "Natsuki is mine! All mine!"

"You're not dating Yukino!" Haruka shouted above the noise.

"Well if you're not going to then why can't I?" Chie argued back.

"Because I said so!" Haruka growled.

By this time the fan girls had all been revived and it seemed all hell was about to break loose.

Chie reached out for Yukino. "This is like Romeo and Juliet isn't it? Nobody wants the lovers to be together?"

"Okay enough of you!" Haruka declared, throwing the prince back at her admirers.

"It's okay. You can't keep us apart forever." Chie declared. "I'll see you soon."

Yukino only nodded, as Haruka took her hand.

"Who was that ridiculous person?" Haruka grumbled.

"That's the head of our school, the Kaichou. Our Kaichou is known for being slightly amorous." Natsuki supplied.

"You you you are, you you you are, a womanizer, womanizer, womanizer oh oh"" Shizuru sang happily.

Everyone stopped and stared.

"If this was an anime, I'm sure we'd all have sweat drops on our heads." Yukino whispered to Natsuki.

"If this was an anime, something sinister would be happening soon." Natsuki surmised. Something more sinister than Shizuru singing "Womanizer".

Oh Natsuki, your wish is my command!

**End Chapter 6**

**This is for everyone who wanted to find out what happened to Haruka/Yukino. Thanx for your continued interest in my stories!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Why can't I own anything? Why does everyone else get to own something?**

**A/N: There's a lot going on in the story right now, this chapter will focus more on the supporting cast and hopefully give insight on some characters motives.**

**Chapter 7: **

Youko sighed deeply. It had been a few hours since Chie Hallard had left her home. Midori had crashed and burned shortly after, and was now resting quietly in their bedroom. Unfortunately Youko had too much on her mind to sleep. Suddenly she heard the horrible screeching of her mobile phone.

"If you wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever, friendship never ends."

Youko cringed. Midori had obviously been playing with her ringtones again. The dark-haired scientist quickly picked up the phone, avoiding another round of the Spice Girls.

"It's me." breathed a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"You knew didn't you? How could you do this?"

The anger and hurt in Youko's voice was evident.

"I'm sorry. If you had known then what you know now, you might have had second thoughts."

"I would have had more than second thoughts." Youko retorted.

"It's the right thing Youko. I only suspected the Kikukawa child was a descendant of Yukino Chrysant. I did not know for certain. I did push for you to adopt her, but do you regret your decision?"

"I could never regret that." Youko said shakily. "Yukino is my daughter and I love her. That's why I don't want her involved in this mess."

"She's part of my family. Kruger and Chrysant were like parents to Hallard and I. I consider you my sister."

"I feel that way too. You, Hallard and I are connected in ways that run much deeper than blood. The same way Yukino is connected to Midori and I."

"I'm glad you understand. I had to make sure you could take care of things when I'm gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes, the virus has finally manifested and is taking over my body, little by little. It won't be long now before I leave this earth. I fear Hallard will be joining me as well. Therefore it will be up to you, to protect them, the new generation.

Youko was speechless. This couldn't be happening.

"No I can't lose you, or Hallard."

"Midori will protect you. You will be fine. We must realize Natsuki Kruger and Yukino Chrysant's dream. Schwarz is planning something big. You must be ready."

Once again Youko was at a loss for words.

"Please don't go..." she managed to choke out.

"Once again I find myself apologizing to you. I love you Youko. I love you, Midori, and your daughter. I can finally move on to the next life, knowing the future is protected. Thank you."

Youko was about to reply when she heard the clicking of the phone. She frantically re-dialled the number.

"The number you have reached is no longer in service. Please hang up and try again."

The woman with the golden blonde hair smiled lightly, throwing the disposable mobile phone into the trash can beside her desk.

"Miyu, have all the preparations been taken care of?"

"Yes Miss Alyssa." Miyu nodded.

"I'll be damned if I let this virus kill me slowly." Alyssa laughed.

Miyu did not share in her laughter.

"Miyu..." Alyssa started, doing her best imitation of the Joker. "Why so serious?"

Miyu groaned. "That's not even funny Miss."

"I'm just trying to lighten your sombre mood."

Miyu wished at this very moment that she had never been re-programmed with emotions. She had been by Alyssa Searrs side since the girl had been just a child. When Kruger had saved the child from being one of Schwarz's science projects, Alyssa had become quite the rambunctious youngster. She was always getting into things she wasn't supposed to, and even though certain parts of the Garderobe Laboratory were off limits, that never seemed to stop her.

One day she had been playing hide and seek with Chie and Aoi. Chie loved to hide from Aoi on a daily basis and so it had just become a game. Alyssa and Chie were constantly trying to outdo each other while looking for the best spots to hide from Aoi. Well this one day in particular, Alyssa had stumbled into a room where they were keeping forgotten projects. Projects that had been scrapped or needed to be re-worked and were on the backburner. Poor Miyu was laying face down on the floor. Alyssa believed she was a person at first but then realized she was part of the cybernetics program offered by SEARRS to train the up and coming future programmers.

Alyssa had always been a little jealous that Chie had an Otome and she didn't, although Chie had offered to sell Aoi to her once or twice. It was then that little Alyssa had dragged poor Miyu through the halls of Garderobe and into the kitchen of her adopted parents Natsuki Kruger and Yukino Chrysant. Kruger and Chrysant had adopted her and given her the last name of their beloved company and home, SEARRS.

Kruger and Chrysant were seated at the dinner table, with their respective Otomes Shizuru Viola and Haruka Armitage. Haruka and Shizuru were arguing about something, but other than that they were just one big happy family.

"Mama, Papa look what I found! Can I keep it?" the little one asked.

All four sets of eyes had turned to the rather grotesque looking android that Alyssa was holding lovingly. Circuits and wires of all types were sticking out of Miyu's body.

"Alyssa what have we told you about running around the lab?" Yukino said sternly.

"But Mama..." Alyssa whined. "Chie has one and I want one too."

"Um, can I interest you in a puppy instead?" Natsuki asked.

"Nooooooo!" Alyssa cried out.

Natsuki moved closer to take a look at Miyu. "She's not an Otome honey. She's a prototype of another project we've been working on. She's not like Aoi."

"I don't care papa! She's mine and I want her."

Natsuki Kruger could not deny the little girl her wish. The two children they had come to adopt had been through horrors that even she could not imagine.

"All right sweetie, I'll personally look into getting her back online."

Alyssa smiled so brightly that it lit up the entire room.

"I hope you're happy brat. Making more work for Kruger." Haruka scoffed.

"Haruka-chan!" Yukino scolded.

"What? She is!"

Alyssa smiled smugly and stuck her tongue out at the blonde Otome."

"Why you little-" Haruka started, chasing after the child.

Alyssa Searrs smiled at the memories.

"It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship wasn't it?" Alyssa asked Miyu.

Miyu smiled too. "It certainly was Miss."

"It certainly was."

...

Chie Harada looked down from the Student Council window and into the school parking lot below. The school day was over and the students were now filing out of the building as fast as their legs could carry them. Chie's eyes scanned for the person she was looking for. It was not long before she spotted Yukino Kikukawa and the brutish blonde girl she had met earlier.

"Interesting." Chie said to herself. "Finally something INTERESTING is happening."

Chie then flopped down on the couch in her office. She was always so bored! Yes she had been blessed with good looks and charm that most people would kill for, but still she was not happy. Although she loved women and girls, everything just became so boring after time. No girl could manage to hold her interest for long enough, no matter how sweet, kind, sexy or talented she was.

But this Yukino was different. The girl was not falling all over her at every turn. The blonde by her side had also been quite interesting. Chie had never had a rival for someone's affections before. Whatever the case, Chie's boredom had been averted by the odd pair and she found herself wanting to know more.

"Yukino Kikukawa, I want to know more."

**Flashback**: **Youko age twenty something (she's not telling) Midori age 17?**

"I'll kill you. I won't hesitate." yelled the angry redhead.

"Please, stop. I can help you." Youko pleaded.

"Help me? HELP ME? There's no help for me or my people." Midori ranted, grabbing the young scientist by the collar of her lab coat.

"There must be something I can do..." Youko trailed off, looking at the green pulsing ball of energy located on the intruder's hand.

"The ASWAD will have their day." Midori continued. "All you scientists, researchers and programmers will pay for the monstrosities you have created and the lives you have ruined."

Youko was shaking now, as Midori inched her face closer.

Not less than ten minutes ago Youko Sagisawa was having a typical day at work. Then without warning this crazy redheaded woman had broken into the complex and managed to outwit security. Now she was alone with this woman, and had no idea who she was or what she wanted.

"Searrs, Schwarz, you're all the same." Midori scoffed.

It had been at that second that Chie Hallard had appeared. With one quick swoop, Aoi was behind the angry woman and Chie quickly injected her with a large syringe.

Youko felt Midori's grip loosen on her and was able to step forward.

"Oh ...crap..." Midori muttered, as she fell to the floor.

"Are you all right Youko?" Chie asked, quickly coming to her side.

"What was that?" Youko stammered.

"Her name is Midori, and it looks like she was part of another one of Schwarz bombed experiments. Codename was ASWAD. She and many others have been put through many vigorous tests much like the kind I was subjected to when I was younger."

Youko looked at Chie. "I...had no idea...that you..."

"It's okay. That part of my life is over. I got a fresh start. She can have one too." Chie said, pointing to Midori.

Youko turned her attention to the woman on the floor. "But how?"

"You can give it to her. You're the only one with enough experience and know how, to properly implant the new nanomachines inside of her."

"What? The new nanomachines have yet to be tested...that's impossible..."

"Sometimes we have to take risks to get rewards. Does this young woman not deserve a chance at life?"

"This woman deserves the choice." Youko said firmly. "I will wait till she awakens, and then I will ask her what she wants."

Chie shook her head. "You're much too ethical Youko. That's what I like about you."

And so in the days to come, Midori eventually woke up. She was put in a laboratory holding cell, only because everyone was too afraid of her, to let her wander freely.

"Let me help you." Youko begged.

Midori sneered, curling up into the corner of her cell. "Just leave me alone."

"No."

"Then come closer, so I can kill you."

"Why do you want to kill me?"

"Because your constant noise is irritating me!" the redhead growled, sounding quite childish.

Youko covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Midori asked, still looking like a little lost pup.

"You look cute."

"What? NO I CERTAINLY DO NOT!" Midori scoffed.

Youko then did something she never thought she would. If asked in the future why she did it, she could not give a coherent answer. It was just one of those things that happened. She found herself unlocking Midori's cell, and opening the door. Suddenly Midori looked quite frightened.

"What are you doing? I'll kill you. Don't come any closer!" Midori threatened.

"I'm not afraid. You're not a killer. You're just a scared, little girl." Youko finished, wrapping her arms tightly around Midori.

The redhead was at a loss for words, and so she did the only thing she knew how. She cried gently into Youko's neck, using the young scientist to prop herself up.

"Now please...let me help you."

**Two weeks later:**

Youko had succeeded in saving Midori's life. She had extracted the foreign green substance that had been injected in Midori's body and instead had used the nanomachines to connect to her life force. She had not used the Otome program as she did not want Midori to have to live the life of an Otome. Midori would see some changes though, as she would typically be stronger and faster than a normal human being. Youko had finished with Midori yesterday and if all had gone well, Midori would not remember a thing about the past. Chie was going to look after her for the first few days until they could find her a job and a place to live.

"Youko...we have a problem!" Chie exclaimed, sliding through her office door.

Youko was in too good of a mood to let Chie's facial expression bother her. "What could possibly be so important that it had you making that concerned face?" she joked with her friend.

Behind Chie followed a very frazzled looking Aoi, and the President of SEARRS itself, Alyssa Searrs. As always, Alyssa was followed by her faithful robotic companion, Miyu.

"What's the matter?" Youko asked, suddenly alarmed.

She didn't have to wait long as Midori suddenly bounded into the room.

"YOUKO!" she yelled happily, throwing herself at the young scientist.

Youko was pushed backwards as Midori fell on top of her, causing her chair to break underneath their weight.

"Look Youko! Look what I can do!" exclaimed an overly excited Midori.

Midori then jumped up and ran to the wall. She took her fist and pulled it back, before punching forward and into the wall. The entire wall shook and crumbled as Chie, Aoi, Alyssa and Miyu scrambled for cover from the falling debris.

"Midori..." Youko managed.

"I think you have some bugs to work out of her." Alyssa surmised.

"Definitely some bugs to work out." Chie agreed.

"You are her master after all." Aoi agreed.

"Why am I her master? I didn't program her to have a master, or need a master." Youko argued back.

"These things seem to happen." Chie quipped.

"I am NOT her master. Midori is a free and independent person."

The entire building finally stopped shaking as Youko and the rest of the girls managed to get to their feet.

"Midori please don't do that again." Youko said, putting her hand to her head.

"Yes Master."

Everyone turned to look at Youko.

"Oh Kami..."

"Hey Youko guess what?" Midori said, practically bouncing on the spot. "I can run super fast and lap this building in ten seconds. Wanna see? Wanna see? I'm even faster than Aoi!"

"You are not!" Aoi defended.

"Am too!" Midori said, taking off out the door. "Watch me Youko! Watch me!"

With that Midori was gone, and Aoi was fast on her heels.

"She's got the body of a seventeen year old and the mind of a child." Alyssa pointed out.

"Permission to begin immediate work on a modification chip." Youko requested.

"Permission granted." Alyssa agreed.

**End Flashback**

Youko looked down at the peacefully sleeping Midori.

"Midori, you don't remember those first few weeks do you? I made it so that you'd be able to live a regular life. I don't want to wreck our lives Midori. Please understand I only wanted the best for you. I love you so much."

Youko slipped into bed with Midori, gently wrapping her arms around Midori's waist. Midori wriggled around before pushing her back into Youko, allowing the dark haired woman to hold her tightly. Youko would enjoy this quiet time now and deal with Yukino and her Otome when they got home.

Youko made a silent vow to herself.

"I won't allow anyone to hurt my family."

**Flashback: (God there's a lot of them in this chapter) Mashiro Blan De Windbloom Age 12**

"If they really loved you, they'd be here to celebrate your twelfth birthday." John Smith Jr. explained.

"My parents do love me. They're just busy! Look they bought me all these expensive gifts!" Mashiro defended.

"Really? I heard you're not really even their REAL daughter?" the man continued. "That your parents are only keeping you around until they find the one they lost so long ago."

Mashiro began to shake. "It's not true. It's NOT TRUE!"

"How come you don't have any friends Mashiro? How come nobody came to your birthday party?

"I don't need them. I don't need anyone else except myself."

"Everyone needs friends Mashiro. What if I could give you exactly what you need?"

Mashiro looked sceptically at John Smith Jr. She had been all alone celebrating her birthday, or rather not celebrating it, when she had received a knock on the door. To her surprise was a young man, who introduced himself as the head of the Schwarz Corporation. She had never heard of Schwarz but the man had managed to slip by her and make himself comfortable in her living room.

"What if I could give you friends? Not only friends, but friends that will do whatever you say. Friends that can be controlled so that your every desire can be fulfilled.

Before Mashiro could respond, three girls appeared in front of her.

"Arika, Nina, Erstin. Meet your new master." John Smith Jr. said.

"But how? Why?" Mashiro questioned.

"You need friends, and I need these girls to be...uhm...taken care of?" he said, finding his words.

Mashiro had always wanted a friend. But she had never learned how to be a good friend. Having been spoiled all of her life by her neglectful parents, poor Mashiro didn't know that friendship was a two way street.

"All you have to do is seal the deal with a kiss."

"A kiss?" Mashiro asked.

"A kiss. Once you kiss them. They will belong to you and only you."

John Smith Jr. smiled evilly. This girl was the perfect prey for Schwarz plans of world domination. They would use her to hide their three most powerful weapons, and then when the time was right, they would come to claim what was theirs. Although an Otome-Master bond can be unbreakable, the Master must first learn how to love unconditionally. This was something Schwarz was sure the young heir to the Windbloom fortune could not accomplish. An Otome's power was fuelled by absolute love and it was clear that Mashiro Blan De Windbloom could only love herself.

As Mashiro leaned forward to kiss the one called Arika on the lips, John Smith Jr. rejoiced happily.

This was a good day for Schwarz.

**End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **HOLY CRAP AN UPDATE! The state of fanfiction is in turmoil...too many crappy shiznat stories that only get reviews cuz we are all rabid shiznat fans! In this time of great depression the world needs a hero and so as the neko symbol flashes thru the sky I have returned to hopefully battle the evil luring of my smexy gf and my own short attention span to finish a fic or two!

Ooooooo shiny paperclips! I mean uhhhhh I've updated the prior chapters because ffn messed them up a bit. Ooooooooo pretty string! I mean uhhhhhh onto the story!

**Disclaimer: **I own the paperclips and the string LOL.

**Chapter 8: **

Youko had slept from the time she had lay down and well into the evening. Midori had awoken when Yukino and Haruka had returned from school, but the two really seemed to be in their own little world. The red head had insisted that Haruka stay in the guest room, which she said would be far more comfortable for the Otome. Haruka had readily agreed, which had surprised Midori, but now Midori could rest easy knowing that Yukino's innocence was safe at least for a little while longer.

Poor Midori didn't realize that it had taken Haruka all of three seconds to fly out of the guest room window and land right on the balcony of Yukino's bedroom. It had only taken two more for her to slide in next to the young girl and wrap her arms tightly around what she claimed to be hers.

"Haruka-chan it's warm." Yukino said, turning to face the blonde.

"Too warm?" Haruka asked, loosening her grip.

"No. I think it's just the right amount of warm." Yukino smiled, settling back down.

"Good." Haruka murmured.

Yukino watched Haruka's face as it seemed her Otome was deep in thought. Every so often Haruka's mouth would twist into a strangely sadistic smile.

"Haruka-chan? What are you thinking?"

Haruka then blinked once before looking down at Yukino.

"Nothing." She said, as she swiftly pulled Yukino close to her.

Yukino felt the heat even more as their faces were only inches apart. Before she knew what she was doing her lips had moved the distance between them and she was now kissing Haruka slowly. She waited for resistance from the blonde but was met with none.

The kiss was much deeper and passionate then the earlier hungry, lust-filled kisses of the morning.

"Good night Yukino." Haruka said, as she abruptly broke the kiss.

"Good night Haruka-chan."

Haruka would not sleep, because she didn't need to, but she would lie as still as possible as she watched over her master. Every so often her face would twitch, and that sinister smile would once again grace her lips, as she mentally imagined Fuuka's prince, Chie Harada, dying a slow and painful death.

...

A dim light flickered in a small dark room as two figures sat silently together, a tea tray between them. They needed no words to communicate as a dark haired silhouette reached out for her partner's withered hand. They had waited a long time for this news to come. The Otomes had been awakened, Schwarz was up to something sinister and news of Alyssa Searrs passing had just graced the old thirteen inch television in the kitchen. The frail hand that was being held clenched angrily, making a fist.

"Alyssa..."

"There was nothing you could do."

"I know, but I would have done anything to save her...anything."

"Well, it may not seem important to you now," the soft voice replied. "but you saved me and I'll never ever forget it." she finished, bringing her lips slowly up to graze her partner's cheek.

The older woman smiled in the moon light, chuckling as she was kissed.

"I love you and I always will. I don't regret my actions involving that matter."

"Are you sure? It was your life's work and our family."

"I trusted Alyssa, and I trust Chie, Youko and the others. They will guide the new masters and we will finally win this war."

Her partner looked at her wistfully, pursing her lips into a small smile.

"I believe it may be time for you to re-enter the fight. They need you and I know you want to, don't deny it. You gave up everything for me." she said squeezing the tired hand again. "And now I will join you in battle with them, it is time for us to finally finish this and be able to live the rest of our lives in peace."

"Somehow, I had a feeling you would say that."

"Then it's decided, when the time is right, we will show our hand. Maybe we couldn't save Alyssa, but we can save other young girls who were used and abused by Schwarz and their human testing."

The other woman raised her teacup again, gently bringing her lover's hand to her lips and kissing it softly.

"You know I won't allow you to come with me. It's far too dangerous."

"And you know you never could say no to my powers of persuasion." The other woman giggled and slid into her partner's lap. "You never were good with the word together."

"Together." The older woman whispered, holding the love of her life.

The words never sounded so sweet.

...

Yukino awoke to the sound of Haruka's footsteps leaving the bedroom. She shivered as she suddenly realized how cold it was without the comfort of her Otome's arms. The cold air was short lived though as Yukino felt a warm hand on her back.

"Hey." Haruka said gruffly.

"Hey..." Yukino blinked, rubbing her eyes as she turned to face Haruka.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Haruka whispered, in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"Mmmm...no..." Yukino said, gazing up at the blonde.

Haruka continued to apologize. "I heard the phone ring and then your mother and Midori were up and well, I do have sensitive hearing. I overheard them talking about Alyssa Searrs."

Yukino's ears perked as she sat up and grabbed Haruka's hand. "What is it? What did you hear?"

Haruka's face paled as she shook Yukino's hand off slowly. "She's gone Yukino, her heart failed, she was found dead this morning in her home."

Yukino gasped and threw herself at Haruka, squeezing her awkwardly as Haruka struggled against her."

"Haruka-chan! She was like...a sister to you...wasn't she?"

Haruka clenched her teeth. Emotion was hard for her, but somehow in Yukino's arms, things seemed a little easier.

"To be truthful, my memories are very skewed. I'm not sure what's real and what's not anymore."

Yukino nodded.

"But I promise you Yukino, I will make those jerks from Schwarz pay for this. I will."

Yukino squeezed Haruka's hands. At that moment, even though she knew the business with Schwarz was big and dangerous, she felt like she could follow Haruka into battle in a heatbeat.

Haruka looked Yukino up and down. They had shared some very intimate moments in the past couple days, and she was very confused. On one hand she was feeling something intense for her new master, and on the other she was torn between memories of the past and her first master, the amazing Yukino Chrysant.

"Yukino, we should talk about uhm...this thing between us." Haruka stated coldly, suddenly letting go of the younger girl's hands.

"Haruka-chan?" Yukino questioned.

"I don't want to lead you on. I am not going to lie to you. I feel things with you, intense, powerful things. I want to protect you, and keep you safe from harm, something I couldn't do for my previous master."

Yukino nodded as Haruka continued.

"I have to figure some things out Yukino. Take care of things from the past before I can deal with my feelings for you. I have to defeat Schwarz and I won't stop until I find them and defeat every last one of them."

"I can help you Haruka-chan, together we can-"

"No Yukino!" Haruka cut her off. "It's too dangerous. This is something I have to do on my own. But I promise you I will protect you and your family. Your mother may be in danger as well. Alyssa Searrs named her the new president of Searrs Corp. and now Schwarz may target her as well."

Yukino's mouth hung open as she processed the last thing Haruka said. Her mother was the new president of Searrs Corp.?

"Sorry Yukino, I'm sure your mom wanted to tell you, but I couldn't help overhearing the conversation." Haruka stated apologetically.

Yukino's thoughts wandered to her mother. She must be in quite a state of shock with first the news of Alyssa's death and then that of her promotion.

"Haruka-chan I understand what you are saying. Please know that I am here for you." she said softly as Haruka nodded.

A moment of silence passed between the two girls and then Haruka spoke.

"Hey maybe we should go downstairs and check on your mother and Midori. They were obviously close to Alyssa and I am sure it would make your mom feel better to see you."

Yukino smiled at Haruka. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to see her mother and Midori and hug them close.

Haruka held out her hand and Yukino graciously accepted the gesture as Haruka pulled her to her feet. Even with the news of Alyssa and the threat from Schwarz, somehow, as long as Haruka was around, Yukino truly felt protected.

...

Youko was jolted from her deep thought as Yukino and Haruka descended the stairs behind her.

"Mom!" Yukino cried out, rushing to her mother's side as Youko engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Yukino." Youko whispered as she held her only daughter tightly. "I am so glad to see you."

"I heard about Alyssa Searrs. I am so sorry mom."

"Alyssa was an amazing person. She was a mentor, a sister and most of all a dedicated friend. Without her encouragement all these years, I don't know where I'd be." Youko trailed off as her eyes misted for what seemed like the millionth time that morning.

Haruka stared at Youko before bowing her head.

"I'll protect you and your family." She said in a whispered tone.

Youko smiled appreciatively at Haruka. "Please just look after Yukino, she is most important to me."

"Heyyyyy..." whined a voice from behind the counter. "What about me?" Midori pouted. "I thought I was the most important." she joked.

"You can take care of yourself you big baby." Youko joked back.

"Hey I can take care of myself too-" Yukino started then stopped as Haruka lifted an eyebrow.

Midori grinned. "That's not what I heard."

Yukino rolled her eyes. Sometimes her papa could be such a dork.

Haruka addressed Youko seriously. "Schwarz is lurking and ready to strike, I feel it in my gut. Please be careful Youko-sama, you could be a target. I will do my best to protect your family and I will enlist the help of my fellow sisters Aoi and Shizuru. We will not rest until the world is safe from Schwarz. Haruka vowed.

"Thank you Armitage-san."Youko bowed her head.

Youko's mind was already racing. She planned to have Midori by her side while at work. She didn't want to have to use Midori's strength and power but she would do what she could to protect her family and her employees. Searrs Corp. was depending on her now to lead them into the future and she would not disappoint or tarnish the legacy of Natsuki Kruger, Yukino Chrysant and Alyssa Searrs.

As Youko became once again lost in thought, the doorbell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it!" yelled Midori as she raced off to answer the door.

As she unlocked the latch and opened the door she was surprised to see Chie Hallard standing on her doorstep and from the look of the pile of people in her vehicle, she was not alone.

In the car were Natuski, Shizuru, Aoi and Hallard's niece, Chie Harada, who at the moment was looking quite smug.

"Hello family!" Hallard yelled happily, inviting herself in. "Isn't it a wonderful day for the beach?"

"The beach?" Youko stammered, unable to comprehend why Chie would want to venture to the beach on a solemn day like today.

"Yes, I can tell by your long faces you've heard the news of Alyssa's passing. But Alyssa wouldn't want us to sit around here being sad all day. In fact, I knew Alyssa better than anyone, and she would want us to go out and have some fun. Let's remember her the way she would want us to."

Youko's lips moved to argue but Midori interrupted. "Actually that sounds like a great idea. I haven't been to the beach in ages! Ahhh Yukino you can show off that cute new swimsuit you got last year to Haruka!"

Yukino suddenly went red as Haruka looked away, the image of Yukino in a revealing swimsuit plagued her mind, as she struggled to keep her nose from a small explosion of blood.

Youko looked on at her daughter and wife, then at Haruka and out to the carload of people in the driveway.

"Well, maybe getting out and letting off some steam, is a good idea." she agreed as Midori gave Chie a high five.

"Awesome! You guys get ready and we will meet you down there. Oh yeah I can't wait to introduce you to my niece Chie Harada. Yukino I hear you know her from school?" Chie questioned as Yukino blushed slightly.

Haruka grunted. Harada was coming along too? Well there was no way in hell she was letting that lecherous womanizer near Yukino.

"Your niece?" Youko questioned. "I didn't know you had family other than Alyssa."

"Well I've had time over the years and Alyssa's resources to help me look up my past. I found out a couple years ago I have a younger sister and Harada is her daughter. She just got a job transfer to North America and so, my niece will be moving into Garderobe with me and Aoi at the end of the month."

"How wonderful for you." Youko smiled. "Family is the most important thing."

"Absolutely." Chie agreed. "Now enough talking, let's go to the beach!"

End Chapter 8

Haruka : Damn I'm badass in this fic. When can I wreck Yukino? Imma wreck her so good...

Midori: NO WAY DADDY WON'T ALLOW THAT!

Haruka: Haven't you heard the news? I'm a Vagician! I practice Vagic...

Author: Oh damn...we need to stop watching Family Guy together.

Yukino: Giggity!...

Okay my first chapter back and holy hell that was hard work! I'm sure someone will complain about the lack of shiznat but in time good people in time. Can I bribe you with the promise of smexxy beach fun for everyone next chapter? Lol Read and Review if you remember you actually liked this fic three years ago lolz.

.


End file.
